Du désir à la haine
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Ma vision de la saison 5. Je rajoute les chapitres au fur et à mesure. Certains personnages sont OOC (hors de leur caractère). Merci pour vos commentaires. Thank you for your comments !
1. Chapter 1

**ANNONCE**

Will et Diane étaient dans le bureau de Diane, assis face à face, le bureau les séparant.

« Qui a demandé cet entretien ? », demandait Will.

« Cary », lui rétorquait Diane.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de le faire ? »

« On a donné le mauvais partenariat à la mauvaise personne, on aurait dû le donner à Cary », lui reprochait Diane.

« Je vous ai laissé prendre votre décision sans que je n'intervienne »

Une clarté illuminait soudainement leur visage.

« Alicia nous a garanti qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur les engagements des quatrièmes années au sein de notre cabinet »

« Si je souhaite monter un cabinet de mon côté, je le fais en cachette et sans en avertir les partenaires et patrons », lui lançait Will, une pointe de reproche dans la voix et le regard rappelant ainsi à Diane qu'elle a failli partir en catimini.

« Merci de me le rappeler Will »

« Je t'en prie Diane, je suis là pour ça »

Ils esquissaient chacun un sourire, davantage nerveux que sincère.

« Combien selon toi ? »

« Aucune idée »

« Et les clients ? »

Ils se regardaient silencieusement, ne supportant cette question, ne sachant quels clients ils emportaient avec eux.

« Il avait dit neuf heures ? »

« Il est neuf heures cinq, lundi matin »

« Tu es prêt ? »

« A affronter une tempête de plus ? Naturellement »

Ils se levaient en même temps. Will ouvrait la porte et laissait passer Diane. Ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction de cette grande salle de conférence aux vitres transparentes toujours propres à la vue de tout le monde. Le centre du cabinet Lockhart/Gardner. La salle était comble, six quatrième années de chaque côté de la table à attendre sans un mot. Will et Diane entraient dans la salle.

« Bonjour », disaient Will et Diane en même temps.

Quelques bonjours timides et étouffés cassaient le silence entre eux. Will et Diane s'asseyaient côte à côte à l'extrémité de la table, faisant face à douze têtes de jeunes avocats de moins de trente ans orientées vers eux. Will aimait ces instants-là : être celui qu'on attend, qu'on regarde, qu'on écoute, qu'on admire. Il savait notamment se faire invisible et écouter chacun d'entre eux dans l'observation la plus totale. Diane préférait l'intimité à cette cohue, bien qu'elle sache régner d'une main de fer sur ses troupes. La première personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était autre que Cary, le siège près de Will était vide.

« Nous quittons tous le cabinet », annonçait Cary.

Diane et Will le savaient et n'avaient même plus chercher à lutter. Valider le partenariat d'Alicia était une mauvaise tactique. Elle restait dans les rangs et le trouble était toujours présent. Will n'a jamais apprécié Cary, trop prétentieux avec son comportement d'auto-suffisance et sûr de lui d'apparence mais qui ne cache rien d'autre qu'un sentiment d'infériorité ; par contre, il avait toujours été le chouchou de Diane.

« Nous emportons vos trois meilleurs clients. Vous pouvez nous poursuivre, nous sommes tous assurés pour faute professionnelle »

Une mouche pourrait voler, on l'entendrait. Alicia entrait dans la salle.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard »

Diane et Will se retournaient et regardaient Alicia s'installer dans le premier fauteuil près de Will. Il lui portait ce regard bienveillant rempli de tendresse sur elle.

« Alicia, cette réunion ne te concerne pas », lui disait Will.

Alicia et Cary se regardaient, elle pensait qu'il leur avait dit puis elle posait son regard sur Will.

« Florrick, Agos et associés est le nom de notre cabinet »

Will la regardait. Impassible. L'annonce brutal de la nouvelle. Celle qui paralyse, qui rend incapable de réagir, qui glace le sang, qui fait serrer les poings, qui fait tambouriner le coeur dans la poitrine, qui fait sentir son sang cogner dans les tempes, celle qui empêche de parler alors qu'on a envie de crier, celle qui ne fait plus penser à rien, celle qui fait bourdonner les oreilles, celle qui fait qu'on ne voit plus rien. Diane regardait Will de ses grands yeux surpris puis orientait son regard vers Alicia.

« Tu quittes le cabinet Alicia ? » lui demandait Diane.

« En effet », lui disait Alicia.

Il la regardait toujours. Elle était gênée et honteuse d'annoncer son départ subitement sans l'avoir prévenu auparavant. Will. Ce patron qui lui avait donné sa chance après treize ans d'absence bloquée au fin fond de sa cuisine et du linge sale de son mari et de ses enfants. Elle portait sur lui un regard de compassion, elle espérait qu'il voit qu'il n'y avait aucun rien contre lui dans sa décision. Elle savait que, quelque soit la façon de le lui annoncer, il n'accepterait pas sa décision et qu'il n'y avait pas de bon moment pour lui dire.

« Et ton partenariat ? Tes engagements ? »

« J'y renonce »

Il y eut un grand silence. Will n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur Alicia. Cette dernière n'osait plus regarder ni Will ni Diane. Il n'y avait principalement rien à dire. Will et Diane s'en doutaient, le savaient et savaient également qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour retenir chacun d'eux. Ils avaient tout prévu : leur départ, les clients volés, les locaux, le nom du cabinet. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'Alicia partirait aussi.

« Je veux que chacun d'entre vous passiez dans mon bureau dans une heure pour signer la paperasse nécessaire et que vous trouviez votre liberté »

Chacun disparaissait en silence en déposant leur lettre de démission devant Will et Diane. Alicia était la dernière à partir, déposant sa lettre devant Will et lui jetant un dernier oeil. Diane et Will restaient seuls dans cette salle de conférence, à la vue de tous.

« Will ? », demanda Diane en posant une main sur son épaule.


	2. Chapter 2

**COLERE**

Will restait immobile. Diane mettait sa tête devant lui et le regardait. Il avait le regard perdu, dans le vide, au beau milieu de ses terreurs les plus profondes. Jamais elle n'avait vu Will aussi abattu. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que Will perdu restait introuvable tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas. Si elle avait pu lire dans son regard, elle aurait voir une tempête s'abattre. Il fronçait les sourcils, prenait conscience de son environnement, sa respiration devenait plus rapide, ses mains se desserraient des accoudoirs, il regardait fixement Diane, se levait soudainement et quittait la salle.

« Will ! », lui criait Diane.

Will marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, le regard noir, la tête baissée rentrée dans le cou, poursuivie par une Diane qui devait trotter derrière lui. Les collaborateurs rencontrés s'écartaient de son chemin. Il fixait le bureau d'Alicia où elle était présente assise devant un carton. Il ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'elle revint sur Will qui la poussa de son poing. Le verre se brisa. Alicia se leva, stupéfaite.

« Will »

Il fit le tour du bureau. Alicia, effrayée, recula. Il tira entièrement chaque tiroir, le retourna au-dessus du carton posé sur le bureau d'Alicia et le vida de son contenu.

« Arrête Will », lui ordonnait-t-elle.

Diane arriva enfin au bureau.

« Will ! » lui criait-t-elle.

Il continua, laissant les tiroirs à même le sol, prit les photos de famille en guise de décoration montrant la réussite familiale d'Alicia et les plaça dans le carton. Personne n'intervint. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le carton qu'il passa par la fenêtre. Il regarda sa chute. Il se retourna et regarda d'un regard noir Alicia. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard venant de Will, Diane non plus.

Alicia restait tétanisée devant Will, cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissant pas. Il était un tout autre homme. Diane entraînait Alicia hors de son bureau.

« Alicia, viens », lui dit Diane en la prenant par le bras.

Diane et Alicia marchaient toutes les deux jusqu'au bureau de Diane. Elles ne disaient rien. Elles s'asseyaient.

« Ca va Alicia ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ton départ est définitif ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix Alicia ? »

Elle hocha encore la tête.

« Je te prie d'excuser le comportement de Will. Je pense que son comportement est à la hauteur de ... cette nouvelle ».

Une larme roula sur le visage d'Alicia qu'elle gomma aussitôt. Diane se sentit mal à l'aise, non pas par cette larme mais pour le déclenchement de cette larme. Elle glissa sur le bureau une feuille avec un stylo.

« Tu as juste à signer ».

Alicia prit le stylo, lit la feuille et signa. Elle se leva, tira son chemisier vers le bas et souffla.

« J'espère que tu as bien conscience qu'être à la tête d'un cabinet demande de nombreux sacrifices dont des sacrifices familiaux ».

Elle hocha la tête.

« Merci. Merci pour tout Diane. Et à Will naturellement ».

Alicia sortit du bureau de Diane qui portait sur elle plus un regard de compassion que de colère, marcha en regardant une dernière fois le bureau de Will, traversa tête baissée les locaux de Lockhart/Gardner toutes ses affaires se trouvaient en bas de l'immeuble jetées du vingt-septième étage, il valait mieux qu'elle trace sa route, elle jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil vers son bureau. Les bris de vitre jonchaient le sol. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, appuya obstinément sur le chiffre zéro et attendit, sous le choc. Elle sortit du bâtiment et trouva le carton intact, Will ayant pris le soin de fermer les rabats. Elle ouvrit le carton et découvrit ses photos de famille au verre du cadre brisé. Elle rejoint l'ascenseur, le carton dans les mains, descend au niveau -1. Elle parcouru le chemin de l'ascenseur à sa voiture, son carton bancale dans les mains prêt à craquer et le mit dans son coffre de voiture. Alicia s'installa en face du volant. Enfermée dans sa voiture comme un poisson dans un aquarium, elle éclata en sanglots à l'abri des regards. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, n'être plus rien, recommencer cette journée, cette semaine, aller chez Will le week-end et lui dire. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Trop occupée à penser à chaque détail avec Cary. Will en étant sorti de sa tête. Elle s'était douté qu'il réagirait mal mais pas à ce point-là.

Will était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir et regardait la vue donnant sur si peu d'horizon. Diane le regardait de son bureau, ne sachant que faire. Aller le voir ? Le laisser reprendre ses esprits ? Laisser dissiper sa colère ? Elle hésitait. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme-là et il l'avait terrifié, malgré l'assurance qu'elle pouvait donner. Il tourna la tête et la regarda. Son regard était toujours aussi noir, effrayant parce qu'inhabituel.


	3. Chapter 3

Will et Diane passèrent leur journée chacun de leur côté, lui au tribunal et elle au bureau à gérer la paperasse de cet événement. Le soir-même, Will rejoint Diane avec deux verres de scotch. Il lui donna son verre directement dans la main et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils se retrouvaient face à face. Ils trempèrent leurs lèvres dans cet alcool qui leur laissa une sensation de brûlure.

« Poursuis tes rêves Diane. Je m'en sortirai »

Diane le regardait. Etait-il en train de se convaincre lui-même ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul sans elle ? Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être juge mais elle ne pouvait pas partir dans ces circonstances.

« Peter n'était pas au courant non plus »

« Tu ne lui as tout de même pas dit que tu refusais le poste ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Il me laisse jusqu'à demain midi pour prendre ma décision définitive »

« Ta seule réponse définitive est oui »

Diane but tandis qu'il la regardait.

« Tu sais bien que je suis meilleur quand je suis en colère »

« Ce n'est pas la colère mais la haine qui t'anime »

Diane savait parfaitement que c'était plus que de la haine qu'il éprouvait. Il n'y avait de mot pour le définir, un condensé de déception, de trahison, de colère.

« Les partenaires vont sans doute te virer si je ne suis pas là ou mettre David Lee avec toi »

« Je les persuaderai Diane. Appelle Peter et dis-lui que tu acceptes ce poste. Deviens juge et marie-toi »

« Et après ? Tout devient bien rose dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

« Dans ton monde, oui. Tu l'as méritée, ne te fermes pas les portes à cause de moi »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Will, c'est à cause de ses treize avocats que nous avons formé »

« Le treize est un chiffre maudit, tu le savais ça Diane ? » lui dit-il en souriant.

Diane souriait à son tour mais elle était plus inquiète que jamais. Malgré tout, le lendemain, Diane appela Peter pour lui dire qu'elle prendrait ses fonctions de juge à la Cour Suprême. Elle sait que si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même, Will l'aurait fait et lui en aurait voulu de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de le savoir désormais seul, Will ayant souvent besoin d'être contenu ou poussé à prendre des décisions. Elle assista avec lui à la réunion des partenaires. Il a plaidé pour qu'un délai de six mois lui soit accordé pour faire face aux retombées, il n'en obtint que trois, ce qu'il espérait.

Le départ imprévu d'Alicia et le départ consenti de Diane provoquèrent un tel séisme que Will se plongea corps et âme dans le travail, à la sauvegarde de ses clients, de son cabinet et de son propre emploi. Grâce à ce travail acharné, aucun des autres clients n'avait suivi l'exemple des fuyards, aucun employé ne démissionna. Quelques cabinets tentèrent de le racheter ou lui proposèrent un partenariat, Will déclina toutes les offres.

Alicia appelait Will sur son téléphone mais il ne décrochait jamais, elle lui envoyait des emails mais elle ne recevait aucune réponse. Il brillait à merveille dans son silence radio. Les bruits de couloir que pouvait entendre Alicia disaient que Will était devenu féroce au tribunal, jouant avec la limite du harcèlement de témoins, qu'il n'avait plus soif de victoire mais faim. Il était offensif alors qu'il avait toujours été défensif. Il abattait toutes ses cartes et en avait toujours d'autres dans la poche, Alicia soupçonnait la griffe Kalinda. La fuite des quatrièmes années auraient pu faire craindre une fuite des clients, Will se battait tellement pour eux que d'autres arrivaient en masse. Il ne perdait aucun procès, l'autre partie préférant passer un accord au cours du procès que de devoir perdre publiquement. Elle avait peur de s'affronter à lui, elle ne l'avait encore pas vu depuis son départ, pas une fois au tribunal. Son téléphone qui avait l'habitude d'afficher le numéro de Will ne s'affichait plus. D'une quinzaine d'appels par jour, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Il arrivait parfois à Alicia de l'appeler par erreur quand elle voulait appeler Agos mais coupait avant que ça ne sonne. Will lui manquait. Alicia s'en rendait compte dans ces moments-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Will et Diane passèrent leur journée chacun de leur côté, lui au tribunal et elle au bureau à gérer la paperasse de cet événement. Le soir-même, Will rejoint Diane avec deux verres de scotch. Il lui donna son verre directement dans la main et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils se retrouvaient face à face. Ils trempèrent leurs lèvres dans cet alcool qui leur laissa une sensation de brûlure.

« Poursuis tes rêves Diane. Je m'en sortirai »

Diane le regardait. Etait-il en train de se convaincre lui-même ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul sans elle ? Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être juge mais elle ne pouvait pas partir dans ces circonstances.

« Peter n'était pas au courant non plus »

« Tu ne lui as tout de même pas dit que tu refusais le poste ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Il me laisse jusqu'à demain midi pour prendre ma décision définitive »

« Ta seule réponse définitive est oui »

Diane but tandis qu'il la regardait.

« Tu sais bien que je suis meilleur quand je suis en colère »

« Ce n'est pas la colère mais la haine qui t'anime »

Diane savait parfaitement que c'était plus que de la haine qu'il éprouvait. Il n'y avait de mot pour le définir, un condensé de déception, de trahison, de colère.

« Les partenaires vont sans doute te virer si je ne suis pas là ou mettre David Lee avec toi »

« Je les persuaderai Diane. Appelle Peter et dis-lui que tu acceptes ce poste. Deviens juge et marie-toi »

« Et après ? Tout devient bien rose dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

« Dans ton monde, oui. Tu l'as méritée, ne te fermes pas les portes à cause de moi »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Will, c'est à cause de ses treize avocats que nous avons formé »

« Le treize est un chiffre maudit, tu le savais ça Diane ? » lui dit-il en souriant.

Diane souriait à son tour mais elle était plus inquiète que jamais. Malgré tout, le lendemain, Diane appela Peter pour lui dire qu'elle prendrait ses fonctions de juge à la Cour Suprême. Elle sait que si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même, Will l'aurait fait et lui en aurait voulu de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de le savoir désormais seul, Will ayant souvent besoin d'être contenu ou poussé à prendre des décisions. Elle assista avec lui à la réunion des partenaires. Il a plaidé pour qu'un délai de six mois lui soit accordé pour faire face aux retombées, il n'en obtint que trois, ce qu'il espérait.

Le départ imprévu d'Alicia et le départ consenti de Diane provoquèrent un tel séisme que Will se plongea corps et âme dans le travail, à la sauvegarde de ses clients, de son cabinet et de son propre emploi. Grâce à ce travail acharné, aucun des autres clients n'avait suivi l'exemple des fuyards, aucun employé ne démissionna. Quelques cabinets tentèrent de le racheter ou lui proposèrent un partenariat, Will déclina toutes les offres.

Alicia appelait Will sur son téléphone mais il ne décrochait jamais, elle lui envoyait des emails mais elle ne recevait aucune réponse. Il brillait à merveille dans son silence radio. Les bruits de couloir que pouvait entendre Alicia disaient que Will était devenu féroce au tribunal, jouant avec la limite du harcèlement de témoins, qu'il n'avait plus soif de victoire mais faim. Il était offensif alors qu'il avait toujours été défensif. Il abattait toutes ses cartes et en avait toujours d'autres dans la poche, Alicia soupçonnait la griffe Kalinda. La fuite des quatrièmes années auraient pu faire craindre une fuite des clients, Will se battait tellement pour eux que d'autres arrivaient en masse. Il ne perdait aucun procès, l'autre partie préférant passer un accord au cours du procès que de devoir perdre publiquement. Elle avait peur de s'affronter à lui, elle ne l'avait encore pas vu depuis son départ, pas une fois au tribunal. Son téléphone qui avait l'habitude d'afficher le numéro de Will ne s'affichait plus. D'une quinzaine d'appels par jour, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Il arrivait parfois à Alicia de l'appeler par erreur quand elle voulait appeler Agos mais coupait avant que ça ne sonne. Will lui manquait. Alicia s'en rendait compte dans ces moments-là.

Alicia emmena Zach et Grace à la gare pour passer une semaine à Springfield avec Peter qui n'avait pas pu les rejoindre à la maison. Zach aurait préféré faire le trajet en voiture mais sa mère les voulait savoir en sécurité dans le train. Peter devait les attendre à leur arrivée à la gare et s'ils voulaient sortir pour explorer les environs, Peter pouvait toujours leur prêter sa voiture.

« Vous faîtes attention à vous » leur dit Alicia.

« Mais oui Maman ! On n'accepte pas les bonbons des inconnus, on se tient la main et on marche à la queuleuleu », lui dit Zach.

Alicia souria.

« Et profitez-en bien ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman », lui dit Grace.

Ils s'embrassent sur le quai de la gare. Zach et Grace montèrent dans le train qui partit sous le regard d'Alicia.

Elle se retourna quand elle le vit. Will. Une montée d'adrénaline la mit en émoi. Il était sur l'autre quai, près d'une porte ouverte d'un train. Un simple jean et une chemise et une coiffure naturelle. Une petite fille d'environ six ans était fermement accrochée à lui, ses bras l'enlaçant au cou et ses jambes à la taille. Il l'enlaçait également et lui offrait des bizoux bruyants sur la joue qui la faisait rire. Une femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux. Will lâcha la fille qui restait toujours fermement accrochée à lui. Il riait d'elle. La femme essaya de la détacher de lui, il dût chatouiller cette fille qui commençait à se tortiller. La femme prit la fille qu'elle posa par terre. La petite s'accrochait à la jambe de Will. Lui et cette femme inconnue s'enlaçaient un instant. Will lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle entra dans le wagon, Will la suivit avec la fille accrochée à sa jambe. Alicia le voyait marcher à travers les vitres. Il disait au revoir à cette femme, fit un dernier câlin à la petite fille, sortit du wagon et se plaça devant leur fenêtre. La petite fille lui faisait des dessins sur la vitre. Will lui faisait des gestes. Alicia sourit à leur vue, Will paraissait heureux. Elle releva surtout qu'il n'y avait pas eu de baiser entre eux malgré les gestes tendres. Le train partit, Will le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle trouva plus grand et plus fin qu'avant. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Will qu'elle n'avait plus composer, en espérant que ce soit lui qui l'appelle. La sonnerie du téléphone de Will retentissait mais il laissa sonner, ne sortant même pas son portable de la poche. Puis il partit. Alicia le suivait. La voiture de Will était garée à l'opposé de la sienne, il a eu plus de chance qu'elle d'avoir une place aussi près. Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra et le retrouva parmi cette horde de voitures. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le suivait ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il la fuyait. De la gare de Chicago, Will se rendait à son cabinet. Sans doute allait-il se changer dans sa petite salle de bain où elle et lui avaient fait l'amour. Le lavabo sur lequel elle était installée avait grincé. Ils n'osaient plus bouger, se regardaient surpris et se mettaient à rire. Will la portait ensuite et la plaqua dans la douche. Elle frémit à se souvenir et espérait pouvoir le revivre avec lui. Peu importe où. Elle aimerait maintenant. Sentir ses mains glissés délicatement sur ses cuisses, les sentir fermement sur ses fesses mais ce qu'elle aimerait par dessus-tout, ce serait de l'avoir juste là à ses côtés, sa présence lui a tant suffi mais depuis qu'il était loin d'elle, il lui manquait cruellement. Elle se rappela soudainement que depuis sa folle colère, il ne l'avait pas appelé une fois. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne avec le temps mais il ne l'a pas compris apparemment.

« Si seulement je lui avais expliqué », pensa-t-elle souvent.

Seule une affaire les opposant les rapprocherait.

Alicia était dans son bureau. Un bureau aéré donnant sur la ville. Le mobilier était simple et le décor sobre. Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau qu'elle jugea trop petit. On frappa à sa porte. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Owen.

« Owen ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva aussitôt et le serra contre elle.

« Alicia, te voilà en haut de ton empire !e

« Ce n'est que le début Owen. Reviens dans quelques mois me dire ça s'il te plaît"

« C'est grâce à de petits pas qu'on peut en faire des plus grands »

Owen s'approchait des vitres et regardait la vue.

« Tu règnes sur Chicago"

Alicia rit.

« Madame la Première Dame de l'Illinois"

Elle le tape légèrement.

« Aïe ! »

Ils regardent la vue en silence.

« Et Will ? », brisa le silence Owen.

Elle ne dit rien, il la regardait. Le regard d'Owen se détourna légèrement sur le couloir.

« Quand on parle du loup », lui dit Owen.

Alicia tourna la tête et regarda par la vitre. Will passait dans le couloir en regardant droit devant lui et suivait un Cary naturellement fier. Elle regardait en direction du couloir bien qu'il ait disparu.

« Il l'a mal pris ? »

« De quoi jeter mes affaires par la fenêtre »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle regarde Owen et hoche la tête.

"Il ne t'a pas insultée tout de même ? »

"J'aurai préféré. Il ne m'a strictement rien dit depuis que je lui annoncé le nom de notre cabinet »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit avant, pour le préparer ? »

Elle fait non de la tête. Owen la regarda avec un air de pitié.

« Alicia »

« C'est bon Owen. Ne te rajoutes pas à ma culpabilité »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Il refuse de me parler »

« Va chez lui, dans ton ancien cabinet, au tribunal »

« Il ne vit plus chez lui, je suis terrorisée par lui »

« Terrorisée mais excitée par lui »

« Owen »

« Tu as choisi Peter, non ? »

« Et alors ? Parce que j'ai choisi Peter, je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir Will à mes côtés ? »

« Ca aura au moins eu le mérite de mettre fin à votre relation »

« Ce n'est pas une façon digne de mettre fin à notre relation. Et puis, c'est Will »

« Monsieur Georgetown. Toujours aussi beau en tout cas. Il n'a pas changé de camp ? »

Alicia rit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de ton cabinet et je voulais savoir qui était ce Florrick à la tête d'un cabinet »

« On est plusieurs à la tête du cabinet »

« Mais il y a ton nom »

« Celui de Peter »

Owen la dévisagea.

« Ca ne va pas avec lui non plus ? »

« Springfield. La distance »

« La distance physique avec Peter et la distance intellectuel avec Will. Ma pauvre Alicia. Will est ici, profites-en »

« Il ne me regarde même pas »

« Mets-toi en face de lui, il te verra »

Ils ne disaient rien et contemplaient la vue.

Owen était dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermaient, Will entra de justesse en les esquivant.

« Quelle souplesse »

Will regarda Owen.

« Bonjour Owen "

« Bonjour Will »

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'Owen brise le silence.

« Si j'étais le patron d'un cabinet d'avocat avec qui j'ai eu une relation sexuelle suivie voire amoureuse avec une de mes employées, je me demanderais pourquoi elle décide le jour de l'élection de son mari au poste de gouverneur de monter son propre cabinet »

« Pour donner une chance à son mariage et d'être loin de la tentation »

« J'aurai plutôt dit l'inverse »

« Vous êtes mathématicien, pas expert en relations »

« Mais je connais ma soeur »

Will sourit.

« Le mariage. Ses enfants. Son travail. La femme exemplaire. En avoir marre des conventions mais vivre sa vie en parfait accord avec ces conventions. Vie bien confortable où on s'enferme dans l'illusion qu'on aime son mari et ses enfants. Nous n'étions que les amants de la Route de Madison. Un souvenir qui ne s'éteindra qu'à notre mort. Je pouvais lui promettre le paradis si elle n'avait pas choisi l'enfer et je ne risquerai plus de brûler mes ailes pour la sauver. Qu'elle n'espère et n'attende rien de moi. Elle peut faire sa prière, j'ai fini de jouer »

Owen avait toujours vu Will comme l'amoureux éperdu d'Alicia. Il le vit comme un homme blessé ayant tourné définitivement la page Alicia sans refermer ses blessures. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Bonne journée Owen », lui dit Will en partant d'un ton si amical que la conversation n'avait presque pas eu lieue.


	5. Chapter 5

Will s'était mis au sport : il courait chaque soir après le travail, faisait le tour de son quartier chaque matin à pied, allait chaque dimanche à la piscine et avait sorti son vieux vélo qu'il avait transformé en fixie. Il pensait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps mais il restait fidèle à son rituel et lorsqu'il dérogeait à sa règle, il se sentait mal et éprouvait le besoin de se dépenser. Ca lui permettait de se vider la tête et de penser à autre chose. Alors qu'il courait depuis quarante-cinq minutes dans les rues de Chicago, il est percuté. Par une jeune femme nue paniquée. Will la dévisageait.

« Grace ? »

Grace le dévisageait et cachait son corps à l'aide de ses mains.

« Will Gardner ? »

A voyant sa peur sur son visage et ses yeux regardant de là où elle venait, Will enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu et le tendait à Grace qui le prit et le mit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Grace ? »

« Grace ! », ont-ils pu entendre résonner dans la rue. Will enleva son pantalon de survêtement et le donna à Grace en l'orientant dans un immeuble. Il se trouvait torse nu avec un cuissard qu'il détestait parce qu'inesthétique.

« Attends là et mets le pantalon ! », lui ordonne Will.

Il ressortit de l'immeuble et fit des étirements en s'appuyant sur un poteau. Un jeune homme métisse vint à sa rencontre.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille nue courir ? »

Will le regardait et sourit.

« Une jeune fille nue ? Non, je vois une jeune homme nu »

Le jeune homme se regardait et constata en effet qu'il était nu. Il posa ses mains sur son sexe.

« Attentat à la pudeur et atteinte aux bonnes moeurs. Si je croise la fille, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? »

« De revenir chez moi »

« Et vous êtes ? »

Le jeune homme donna son nom et partit. Will attendit quelques instants, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, prit la main d'une Grace habillée et l'entraîna dans une course silencieuse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Will et Grace entraient dans l'appartement de Will. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Grace éclata en sanglots.

« Grace ? »

Elle posa la tête sur le torse nu de Will. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'enlacer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. Ils restèrent ainsi, cinq petites minutes pour Grace et cinq long minutes pour Will, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de lui.

« Je suis désolée », lui dit Grace.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher ? »

« Non, surtout pas », lui cria Grace.

« D'accord Grace, tu veux peut-être que je te raccompagne chez toi ? », lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle fait non de la tête et nettoie ses larmes. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien se dire.

« Je pourrais rester là ? », lui demanda Grace.

« Ta mère va s'inquiéter »

« Je suis censée être chez une copine »

Grace tremblait encore. Will était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que ... je ne peux pas »

« Grace, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes sincèrement. As-tu été victime de violence, de quelque nature quelle soit ? »

Grace baissa la tête. Will sentait son coeur battre mais il ne montra rien. Il avait peur de sa réponse.

« J'ai honte de dire ce que je vais dire et je vous le dis qu'à la condition que ça reste entre nous »

« Tu es mineure Grace. Si un crime a été commis sur toi, je suis dans l'obligation de le signaler »

Elle prenait sa respiration.

« Je voulais ... faire l'amour pour la première fois avec mon copain mais ... alors que j'étais nue, il allait allumer sa caméra pour filmer. Je ne voulais pas, je lui ai dit, il voulait tout de même continuer et m'a dit que le film sera un souvenir de notre première fois. Il ne m'a pas écouté alors je suis partie en courant »

« Il ne t'a fait aucun mal ? Il ne t'a forcé à rien ? »

« Il m'a poursuivie mais il ne m'a fait rien »

« Il t'a filmée ? »

« Non, il n'avait pas encore allumé la caméra. Il allait le faire »

« D'un point de vue juridique, il n'y a malheureusement rien que l'on puisse faire, ce qui doit sans doute te soulager »

Grace sourit.

« Sauf peut-être pour le vol de vêtements », lui disait Will avec le sourire.

Il réussit à lui décrocher un sourire.

« Heureusement que vous étiez là »

« Ce n'est qu'un hasard si j'étais là »

« Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ou s'il m'avait rattrapée »

« Ne pense pas à ça Grace »

« Je peux rester ici ? »

Will hocha la tête.

Grace prit sa douche. Will lui avait sorti un de ses pyjamas, elle alla directement se coucher dans les draps de Will et s'endormit rapidement. Will dormit dans le canapé du salon.

Le lendemain, Grace se réveilla à dix heures, ce que sa mère ne permettait pas, et alla dans la cuisine où elle découvrait Will boire son café.

« Bonjour », lui dit Grace.

Will ferma ses dossiers et se leva.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. Et vous ? Le canapé ? »

« Confortable. Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Ce qu'il y a »

« Il y a plein de choses. Céréales. Oeufs. Pain de mie. Nutella. Beurre de cacahuètes »

« Vous avez un grille-pain ? »

« J'en conclu à du pain de mie grillé avec Nutella »

Grace sourit. Will mit les tranches dans le grille-pain. Il posa un sac qu'il mit devant Grace.

« Je crois savoir que c'est à toi »

Elle le regardait, surprise.

« Vérifie que tout y soit »

« Comment vous avez réussi ? »

« Le prestige du costume et le charisme de l'homme », lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui souriait puis regardait dans son sac et en sortait son téléphone. Will n'a dormi qu'après avoir été chez ce jeune homme qui était le petit ami de Grace.

« Maman m'a sans doute appelée des centaines de milliards de fois. Elle veut toujours qu'on soit levé à neuf heures maximum. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas appelé chez ma copine »

Elle alluma son téléphone et le posa la table. Will lui sortit un verre de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur dont il avait pressé les oranges quelques temps avant. Les tranches de pain de mie sautèrent. Will les déposa devant Grace qui contrôlait toujours le contenu de son sac.

« Merci »

Elle s'empressa de les tartiner de Nutella et en croqua un bout. Le téléphone de Grace émit plusieurs sons. Elle le prit et vérifiait ses messages.

« Je n'exagère pas quand je dis des centaines de milliards de fois »

« Elle est ta mère. Tu persistes à dire que tu es chez ta copine ? »

Elle le regardait et hochait la tête.

« C'est plus arrangeant pour tous nous deux, non ? », lui demandait Grace.

Il ne dit rien et la regardait pianoter sur ses touches du téléphone. Elle reçut un autre message de sa mère.

« Comment vous connaissez l'identité de mon petit ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est bon de le considérer encore comme ton petit ami. Il y a des garçons plus intelligents et plus intéressants qui sauront te respecter pour ce que tu es et ce que tu fais sans exiger des choses de toi qui ne te ressemblent pas. Le respect et la confiance »

Grace ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, elle le dévisageait.

« On ne connaît jamais les intentions des gens et encore moins ceux des garçons », lui dit Grace.

« Il faut se fier à son radar intérieur et surtout l'écouter, on a trop souvent tendance à vouloir le faire taire à tout prix mais il est celui qui te permet de percevoir la personnalité d'une personne »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez pour moi ? »

« Tu es adolescente Grace, ça ne compte pas, en perpétuel mutation en proie à des aspirations changeantes »

Grace sourit. Will buvait son café. Grace mangeait.

« Une jeune fille de bonne famille qui suit les règles qu'on lui impose mais qui désire briser ses chaînes qui la rattache au foyer alors au lieu de le faire bruyamment, elle s'écorche les poignets et cache ses blessures. Oser s'affirmer n'est pas se faire rejeter mais se faire accepter en tant qu'être unique. Mais tu le sais mieux que moi »

Elle n'en revenait pas, cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas et ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions l'avait percée. Elle se demandait si tout le monde la voyait comme il l'avait décrit.

« Ce devait être ma toute première fois »

« Je suis content que ce ne soit pas avec lui que tu l'aies fait »

Il souriait, il n'avait aucun jugement dans son regard. Malgré qu'il ait été le patron de sa mère et qu'elle l'avait secrètement haï, elle n'avait aucune gêne à lui parler. Peut-être voire sans doute à cause de l'événement de la veille. Ses parents qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus, l'auraient retenu prisonnière un bon mois enfermée dans sa chambre en prenant connaissance de cette mésaventure.

« Ce n'est pas l'âge auquel tu le fais mais avec qui tu le fais qui est le plus important Grace, rien d'autre et je parle bien d'amour réciproque, celui où il n'y aucune peur ni aucune crainte à se donner corps et âme, à s'oublier pour ne former qu'un tout en étant deux êtres uniques, à s'abandonner en présence de l'autre, à en perdre la raison, à être en communion et ce, aussi bien dans les moments les plus simples que celui dont tu envisageais de commettre le pêché »

Ses yeux pétillaient. Grace le regardait en laissant tomber définitivement toute armure contre lui.

« Tu as très bien réagi face à son comportement. Tu n'as pas à te soumettre à ses désirs qui ne sont pas les tiens. Et sache qu'un garçon amoureux t'attendra toujours »

Elle le trouvait sincère dans ses paroles, en plus de ses yeux pétillants, il avait l'air rêveur et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : tomber amoureuse d'un garçon amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait aimé savoir à qui il pensait quand il parlait du grand amour mais préférait s'abstenir.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi après ou tu préfères rentrer à pied ? »

« Maman va se douter qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose »

Will prit les mains de Grace et tourna ses poignets vers l'extérieur.

« Mais tu saignes Grace »

Elle regarda ses mains chaudes posées sur son poignet.

« Pour briser les chaînes, il faut un minimum de force », lui dit-elle.

Will sourit et lâcha les poignets de Grace.

« Quand est-ce que tu dois rentrer en quittant Will qui a remplacé ce petit ami qui était ta copine aux yeux de ta mère ? »

Elle sourit.

« Demain à 13 heures »

Will et Grace passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Il avait planifié à l'avance ses activités et ne souhaitait pas les repousser de peur de ne pas pouvoir les réaliser. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire de la voile, il avait réussi à apprendre les techniques sur les livres et avait pu ensuite démontrer ses qualités auprès d'un moniteur. Il se sentait prêt à en faire seul mais Grace voulait rester avec lui. Elle fut surprise de pouvoir faire du bateau sur le lac Michigan et ne souvenait pas d'en avoir déjà fait. Par chance, il faisait beau et un léger vent rafraichissait la chaleur plombante du soleil. Elle faisait confiance à Will qui maîtrisait les gestes. Il lui avait acheté une paire de lunettes pour qu'elle ne soit pas éblouie par le soleil, l'eau ou la coque blanche du bateau et un maillot de bain. Ils avaient quitté le port et regardaient la ville de Chicago.

« Comme sur les cartes postales » dit Grace.

« Chicago vu du lac, c'est tout de même autre chose que du centre ville »

Grace sortait son téléphone portable et prit une photo de Chicago. Elle passa le téléphone à Will.

« Vous pourriez me prendre en photo ? »

Will la prit en photo avec le paysage de Chicago derrière elle et lui tendit son appareil.

« Et tous les deux ensembles ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée »

Elle haussa les épaules. Will s'assit à côté de Grace et elle prit une photo d'eux. Elle regarda son téléphone puis la photo.

« Et une autre avec le sourire »

Will sourit de son plus sourire. Grace recommença sa photo et parut satisfaite du résultat. Elle prenait de temps à temps Will en photo sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il jouait un rôle avec elle mais elle s'était trompée à son sujet, sans doute parce qu'il accaparait sa mère mais elle est toujours accaparée, il avait également bien sorti Zach lors de son témoignage en abusant de sa prose.

Ils profitèrent du moment loin de leur vie de tous les jours. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi sur le bateau, se baignèrent dans le lac, Will lui apprenait ce qu'il connaissait de la voile, elle écoutait attentivement et participait aux manoeuvres.

Ils rentrèrent à dix-neuf heures de cette expédition. Ils mangèrent un plat italien que Will et Grace avaient eux-mêmes fait, elle ne s'attendait pas à faire de la cuisine avec lui et n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment fait, juste de quoi chauffer un plat dans le micro-ondes. Elle pensait qu'ils mangeraient un plat commandé ou qu'ils aillent au restaurant mais elle était ravie de manger un vrai repas ces temps-ci à la maison, ça se résumait à pizzas, nems et hamburgers et tout ce qui ne demandait ni vaisselle à faire ni préparation. Une heure après leur repas, Will se prépara pour son jogging. Grace lui demanda à participer et il fut d'accord. Ils coururent ensemble au rythme de Grace. Will n'avait pas de circuit défini, il courait au hasard des rues et en fonction de ses capacités du jour.

Will ne dérogeait toujours pas à son rituel du dimanche matin : nager. Il laissa la possibilité à Grace de rester chez lui si elle le souhaitait mais elle décida de venir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait de piscine et malgré qu'elle se baigna la veille, elle était ravi de se baigner à nouveau. Will et Grace faisaient des longueurs. Elle abandonnait assez vite et profitait davantage des toboggans tandis qu'il continuait sa nage. Il la rejoignit quinze minutes avant de sortir de l'eau.

Ils se promenaient en ville où ils s'arrêtaient à Lincoln Park pour manger un brunch acheté sur le chemin. Par chance, il faisait toujours aussi beau que la veille, ce qui donnait envie de ne rien faire et de s'allonger à profiter du soleil tapé sur le visage, ce qu'ils ont fait.

Will et Grace marchaient sur le chemin du retour de la maison de Grace. De tout le week-end, ils n'avaient pas parlé d'Alicia, de Peter, de Zach, de travail et d'école. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien parfois, ils ne se disaient rien mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Elle avait aimé passer le temps avec lui, il lui apprenait des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas et avec patience. Il avait du temps pour elle et se souciait d'elle, contrairement à ses parents de plus en plus absents et ne la considérait pas comme une gamine mais comme une femme en devenir.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose, tu sais où me trouver et ce, quelque soit ta tenue »

Elle lui mit une légère tape sur le bras et sourit. Quand Grace rentra chez elle, personne n'était là. Le soir-même, elle prit sa paire de baskets et retrouva Will, agréablement surpris de sa venue, à la sortie de son appartement.

Grace courait seule le soir pendant une heure. Alicia s'en inquiétait. Jamais Grace n'avait éprouvé de plaisir à faire du sport. Tout était toujours prétexte à ne pas en faire. Elle demandait également à sortir de plus en plus souvent. Alicia n'aimait pas ça : elle avait l'impression de ne plus voir grandir ses enfants, de ne plus les contrôler ni de les surveiller. Zach avait sa voiture. Grace avait ses pieds. Des deux, elle ne savait pas qui allait le plus loin. Alicia ramenait de plus en plus de dossiers à la maison qu'elle traitait jusqu'au retour de Grace, toujours heureuse de courir et de s'améliorer de jour en jour. Alicia lui avait demandé de courir un soir avec elle mais Grace avait obstinément refuser la présence de sa mère. Alicia n'était pas une si mauvaise coureuse, elle voulait juste connaître le parcours effectué par sa fille au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Elle avait également remarqué un autre changement chez Grace : elle faisait de la cuisine. Auparavant, plus elle était loin des fourneaux, mieux elle se portait. Alicia tentait de trouver une explication à ses deux changements visibles mais n'avait pas le temps. Quoique qu'elle savait que ses enfants mangeaient mal, sans doute Grace a-t-elle voulu prendre les choses en mains : bien manger et libérer la graisse emmagasinée par la mauvaise bouffe ces derniers temps.

Quelques mois plus tard, Grace s'inscrivit à sa première course de 10 kilomètres. Il s'agissait d'une course mixte, de tout sexe et de tout niveau. Alicia ayant du travail, Zach préférant profiter du soleil autrement et Peter à Springfield, aucun membre de sa famille vint l'encourager. Elle courait avec Will qui concourrait pour la première fois également. Il lui avait proposé de s'inscrire pour savoir ce qu'il valait par rapport aux autres mais c'était davantage pour le plaisir de courir au milieu des autres. Il avait prévenu Grace de son incapacité à savoir s'il finirait la course, au cas où des clients auraient besoin de lui. Par chance, personne ne l'appela.

A l'arrivée, Alicia attendait sa fille pour lui faire une surprise. Ce qu'elle pensait être une affaire qui risquait de prendre du temps n'en était pas une. Elle vit Grace taper un sprint dans les derniers mètres, regarder derrière elle et voir un homme la doubler en lui faisant une grimace. Will. Will en short et t-shirt. Alicia resta pétrifiée. Grace retenait le bras de Will pour le freiner. Ils terminaient en même temps leur course. Alicia ne cessait de les regarder. Will se retournait dans sa course et regardait le chronomètre qui continuait. Grace s'arrêtait tout de suite de courir. Will la heurtait, il posait ses mains sur le dos de Grace et la poussait à marcher. Grace marchait, poussée par Will qui restait derrière elle qui la dirigeait vers le stand de rafraichissement. Alicia marchait en même temps que leur progression. A peine Grace eu-t-elle pris une bouteille de jus de fruit et ses barres de céréales que Will la poussait de nouveau à marcher.

« Tu es chiant ! », protestait-t-elle.

« C'est pour ton bien »

Will lui versa le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête de Grace. Grace frissonna et se tortilla.

« Ca aussi, c'est pour ton bien »

Will marchait à côté de Grace. Ils buvaient leur verre de jus de fruit et mangeaient leur barre en silence. Alicia vit sa fille commencer à tomber, rattrapée par Will qui l'allongea délicatement et lui leva les pieds. Son coeur palpita. Alicia transperça difficilement la foule. L'assistance vint voir Will et Grace qui avait repris connaissance et lui déposa un linge humide sur le visage.

« Alors Grace, faut pas en faire toute une histoire de ne pas être arrivée première »

Elle sourit mais son sourire trahissait son inquiétude.

« Le bitume n'est pas trop chaud ? »

« Non, ça va »

« Ca fait bizarre ? »

Grace hocha la tête. Alicia les rejoignit et s'assit près de Grace.

« Grace »

Grace regarda sa mère, étonnée.

« Maman ? »

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur sa présence pour cette course. Elle ne pensait pas la voir.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, plus ou moins. Ce n'est qu'un petit malaise, j'ai trop forcé sur la fin, ce n'est rien »

Will maintenait toujours ses jambes. Alicia regardait Will.

« Tu étais vraiment obligée de la pousser comme tu le fais ? », criait Alicia sur Will.

« Pourquoi tu lui cries dessus ? Il m'obligeait juste à marcher », demanda Grace.

« Ce n'est rien Grace. Je vais poser tes jambes sur le sol. Tu respectes les étapes, tu restes assise un instant avant de te lever, tu marches et tu t'étires et couvre-toi bien », lui disait Will.

Will posa les jambes au sol.

« Reprends-bien et à bientôt » lui dit-il en souriant. Il partit sous le regard de Grace. Quand elle ne le vit plus, elle regarda sa mère.

« Tu aurais dû t'abstenir de venir », lui dit Grace.

« Quoi ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je sois là »

« Si c'est pour finir comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Will »

« Peu importe. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. On a couru ensemble dans cette course »

« Tu as couru avec lui ? », dévisagea Alicia

« Oui, pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ? »

Elle ne répondait pas. Alicia n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Elle voudrait lui dire non dans le sens où ça aurait pu être un rempart pour parler avec Will mais elle avait mal juger le comportement de Will, elle pensait qu'il poussait sa fille pour se venger d'elle mais il ne faisait que l'encourager à marcher. Grace préférait rentrer à pied tandis qu'Alicia prenait sa voiture. Alicia ne cessait de penser à Will dans la voiture. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu depuis son départ et voilà qu'elle l'engueulait. Une raison de plus pour Will pour l'éviter. Elle constata que Will et Grace avaient un comportement un peu trop proche pour qu'ils se soient liés dans cette course, surtout que Will ne touchait pas aussi facilement les gens. Elle nota également que Will ne l'avait pas regardée.

Alicia l'attendit à la maison quand Grace rentra. Sa fille ne lui dit rien, elle alla directement prendre une douche. Entre-temps, Zach était revenu, Peter était également là. Ils dinèrent tous les quatre. Peter posa des questions sur la course de Grace, elle lui expliqua le déroulement de sa course jusqu'à son malaise mais omis volontairement de mentionner Will Gardner.

Après son repas, Grace sortit. Alicia ne savait s'il fallait ou non aborder le sujet Will Gardner avec sa fille. Elle laissa le choix à sa fille.


	6. Chapter 6

Le téléphone portable d'Alicia sonna à trois heures du matin. Elle était rentrée à minuit chez elle et n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au bout d'une heure. Elle sursauta et décrocha sans même regarder qui était l'appelant.

« Alicia, je suis au poste de police. Venez ! » lui dit la voix au téléphone.

Alicia n'était pas réveillée.

« Je viens d'être arrêté une nouvelle fois », continua la voix.

« Colin Sweeney. Pourquoi est-ce toujours la nuit ? », chuchota Alicia.

« Parce que je vis la nuit ».

« J'arrive ».

Alicia arriva trente minutes plus tard au poste et rejoignit dans une salle sans fenêtre son client qui portait une tenue qu'Alicia ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ils m'ont arrêté alors que j'étais nu et m'ont donné ça. N'est-ce pas hideux ? », dit-il d'une tête dégoûtée.

Alicia sourit.

« De quoi vous accuse-t-on encore ? »

« Viol mais elle était consentante »

Alicia soupira.

« Et votre femme? Elle vous sert à quoi ? »

« Vous connaissez mes penchants Alicia. C'était une orgie de trente personnes, quinze hommes et quinze femmes »

« Ca va alors, vous n'êtes pas le seul poursuivi alors »

« Et bien si. Ma réputation de mauvais garçon »

Elle savait que le mauvais garçon était vraiment un mauvais garçon.

« Qui accuse ? », demanda Alicia.

« Une jolie femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, la peau claire mais chaude, le sexe

« Son nom ? », coupa Alicia.

« Nous ne connaissons que les corps Alicia. Se laisser aller dans la passion, peu importe le nom », lui dit-il avec une voix suave et d'un regard subjectif.

« Votre version des faits ? »

« Nous étions tous les trente consentants »

« Des invitations ont été lancées ? »

« Je ne m'occupe pas de ça. C'est ma compagne »

« Vous n'avez rien dit à la police ? »

« Seulement que je voulais vous réveiller en pleine nuit pour que vous veniez me sauver et pourquoi pas continuer ce que j'avais commencé »

Alicia passa sa nuit au poste de police en compagnie de Colin Sweeney.

La salle du tribunal était pleine. En plus du dégoût, Colin Sweeney attirait toujours la foule. Alicia et Colin Sweeney étaient tous les deux assis à attendre l'autre avocat.

Will Gardner traversa l'allée du tribunal séparant le public en deux le dos droit dans son costume gis clair, les épaules larges, la tête haute, sa serviette dans la main gauche et avança jusqu'à la table des avocats. Alicia et Sweeney le regardèrent. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur montée en elle, son cœur se serrer. Son costume lui allait si bien. Il indiqua à sa cliente Sofia Baldwin de s'installer et prit ensuite place à sa chaise.

« La tension sexuelle va être à son maximum », déclara Sweeney.

Will ne devait pas être l'avocat de cette affaire mais un autre avocat de Gardner et Associés. Le juge entra, ils se levèrent, le juge leur faisant signe de s'assoir. Will et Alicia restèrent debout. Le juge s'assit.

« Monsieur Colin Sweeney est, encore si je peux me permettre, poursuivi pour un viol »

Colin Sweeney fit la moue, bien qu'il riait intérieurement.

« Mademoiselle Sofia Baldwin accuse Monsieur Colin Sweeney d'avoir abusée d'elle »

Le procès se tenait. La question principale étant de savoir si la victime peut être considérée comme une victime dans ce genre de relations sexuelles à plusieurs. Will menait bien l'affaire et n'était guère perturbé par Alicia, ne la regardant même pas. Alicia était troublée surtout lorsqu'il interrogeait les témoins et qu'il était dos à elle et notamment lorsque le juge les appelait devant lui. Elle le trouvait physiquement changé, plus mince sans doute. Will avait instauré une barrière invisible entre eux que seule elle pouvait sentir et voir. Il était avocat, et non patron ou amant. Il donnait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, qu'ils venaient simplement de se rencontrer pour s'affronter dans cette affaire. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, la voix familière de Will lui manquait tant mais c'était la voix de l'avocat adverse, cette voix sûre et cassante par rapport aux témoins qui dénotait une certaine ironie quand on connaissait Will. Par contre, elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dire 'objection' et ses tentatives réussies en parlant vite pour la contrer et la discréditer auprès du juge. Elle aimait le voir discrètement s'asseoir et se lever, en refermant ou ouvrant sa veste de costume d'une main, il avait toujours été si classe en faisant ça. Elle put confirmer ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui : il était devenu féroce, il mordait tandis qu'avant, il mangeait seulement. Elle aurait voulu lui parler à chaque fin de séance de procès mais il était toujours avec sa cliente.

Will était installé quand Alicia et Sweeney arrivaient. Elle remarqua de suite qu'il avait une attelle à son bras gauche, le visage plus fermé que d'habitude, des égratignures sur son profil droit. Sweeney s'installa puis Alicia qui tentait de voir Will en essayant de cacher l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte.

Colin Sweeney était à la barre des témoins. Will recula au maximum sa chaise et se leva mécaniquement mais difficilement de sa chaise sous le regard d'Alicia qui découvrait le visage tuméfié de Will.

« Ca va Will ? », lui demanda Alicia.

« Monsieur Gardner, vous pouvez rester assis » lui dit le juge.

« Ca ira, merci », conforta Will.

Il était maintenant debout et avançait lentement vers Sweeney, se mettant dans la ligne de vision d'Alicia qui ne voyait plus son client.

« Monsieur Sweeney »

« Will Gardner », dit Sweeney en essayant de le perturber mais Will adorait entendre son nom, surtout lorsque les gens tentaient d'imiter sa façon de le dire.

« La plaignante Sofia Baldwin vous a-t-elle clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec vous ? Clairement signifie 'non' ou 'je ne veux pas' et un comportement pour vous rejeter physiquement ».

« Elle n'a émis aucune opposition et de toute façon, tout le monde était d'accord »

« Parce que tout le monde est d'accord, le non n'existe plus ? Phénomène de foule où l'être en tant que tel n'est plus rien »

Will appuyait sur le bouton play de la télécommande qu'il tenait en main. Une vidéo se diffusait sur la télévision du tribunal.

« Nous avons dû flouter de nombreux éléments pour des raisons évidentes, enlever les bruits parasites et augmenter le son ».

« Objection ! Nous n'avons pas eu cette preuve »

« Je vous la montre »

« Rejetée » dit le juge.

_Sur la vidéo, de nombreuses personnes s'accouplant en toute position, un zoom se centrait sur Sweeney et la victime Sofia. Elle était assise sur un divan, Sweeney en face d'elle tentant de la pénétrer. Elle pose ses mains sur le torse de Colin pour l'écarter et le pousse avec ses jambes._

_« Non, je ne veux pas de toi »_

_Sweeney posait une main sur sa bouche et la tira vers le sol. Elle lui mord la main, il la gifle de cette même main, attrape un tissu qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche, la retourne violemment, lui prend les mains qu'il rejoint et maintient dans son dos et la pénètre._

La vidéo s'arrête. Colin Sweeney blêmit sous le regard accusateur de Will.

« Qui nous dit qu'ils ne jouaient pas un scénario ? »

Will se tourna, entendit son cou craquer et foudroya Alicia du regard.

« La tentative de suicide de la plaignante hier soir était-elle écrite dans le scénario ? Cette même tentative de suicide qui est le résultat physique du mal-être de ma cliente à la suite de ce viol ? Une tentative de meurtre par procuration commise par votre client Maître Florrick. »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, le juge lui-même ne savant que dire, Alicia qui resta pétrifiée par les paroles de Will.

« Votre cliente a fait une tentative de suicide ? », lui demanda le juge.

Will regarda le juge.

« Oui. J'ai ici le rapport de la police et des ambulanciers qui ont eu la gentillesse de me les fournir avant le début de l'audience ».

Will posa le rapport sur le bureau du juge, qui le lit avec un intérêt particulier.

« Pourrai-je lire ce rapport ? », demande Alicia.

Will se rendit à son bureau, prit une copie du rapport sur la table et le déposa directement sur le bureau d'Alicia. Il aurait aimé le lui envoyer en pleine tête mais s'abstenait.

« Merci », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle lit le rapport. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et se tenait la nuque. Alicia lui jetait des coups d'oeil en lisant le rapport.

« Comment l'a-t-elle fait ? », demande Sweeney.

Will fixa Sweeney.

« Dommage qu'elle se soit ratée, c'est ça ? Vous lui proposeriez sans doute une solution meilleure que la sienne qui aboutirait à sa vie et à ses accusations. »

« Objection ! », cria Alicia.

« Retenue », statua le juge.

« Mademoiselle Sofia Baldwin a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant sous les roues d'un véhicule », l'informa le juge.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'était bel et bien un suicide et non un accident ? »

« Je vous prierai de ne pas enterrer ma cliente trop vite », dit Will.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez un des témoins et intervenant de son geste Maître Gardner », lui dit le juge.

« L'avocat peut très bien avoir menti et tourné en sa faveur le fil des événements pour nous manipuler », dit Alicia.

« Oui, je me suis volontairement jeté sous les roues d'une voiture par dépit et ne voulant partir seul, j'ai pris la main de ma cliente pour la libérer de sa condamnation à vie »

Alicia ne dit rien et regardait Will masser sa nuque.

La veille, Sofia était avec Will dans son bureau. Il lui avait dit de rester confiante, que tout se passerait bien, qu'il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'elle puisse montrer au monde qu'elle a été victime de cet homme mais il l'avait trouvé différente. Le regard perdu et hagard. Il avait préféré la raccompagner jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Il l'avait regardé partir mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose allait arriver. Il l'avait suivie. Elle ne regardait pas quand elle traversait. Volontairement. Il courait après elle. Sur le passage piéton, il arrivait à sa hauteur quand elle a été percutée. Ils furent percutés tous les deux. Les pneus ont crissé, les os se sont brisés, ils ont fait un soleil comme ont dit les témoins, il se réceptionna sur son bras droit dont le poignet se tordit, elle gisait au milieu de la route. Les ambulanciers, l'hôpital, les médecins, les radios, l'attente, Will y passa sa nuit. Sofia était dans le coma. Will avait eu plus de chance : le corps de Sofia avait été une protection. Tandis qu'elle avait eu la mâchoire et les jambes brisées, il avait le poignet foulé, sa tête avait percuté le sol, il avait repris connaissance dans l'ambulance. Il aurait dû rester la journée à l'hôpital mais avait signé une décharge et au moindre signe, il devait y retourner.

Will marcha dans le tribunal. Alicia le regarda et le suivit. Elle voulut lui parler mais ne sut comment débuter la conversation. Elle pressa le pas.

« Will »

Elle le toucha au bras. Il l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

« Maître Florrick »

Cette phrase fit froid dans le dos à Alicia. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle ne sut que dire. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Un dîner ce soir ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Sa question ne perturba pas Will, au contraire.

« Vous souhaitez négocier ? »

« Non. Juste te parler »

« Parlez. J'écoute »

Will la regarda. Elle se sentit de plus en plus petite sous son regard et aurait aimé se fondre dans ses bras. Ca lui rappelait ses souvenirs d'enfance où elle devait publiquement avouer ses délits à sa mère et recevoir une bonne correction. Mais Will n'était pas son père, n'était plus son amant, n'était plus son patron et n'était apparemment plus son ami depuis qu'elle quitta Lockhart/Gardner.

« Echange très intéressant. Merci Maître Florrick de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps »

Il partit et monta dans une voiture. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se séparait de lui pour mieux être avec lui, pour être vraiment avec lui sans que leurs carrières n'en pâtissent. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le juge entra dans la salle. Alicia, Colin et Will se levèrent en même temps. Le juge s'installa et déclara :

« Monsieur Colin Sweeney, pour l'accusation de viol, vous êtes déclaré coupable. Pour ce crime, vous purgerez une peine de trente ans de prison applicables dès aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez faire appel de ce jugement dès aujourd'hui ».

Colin et Alicia se regardèrent. Il était sous le choc de la nouvelle, ne parvenant à sortir le moindre son. Le marteau retentit dans la salle. Alicia regarda Will ranger silencieusement ses affaires et partit discrètement.

Le jour-même, Alicia demanda un appel de la condamnation de Colin Sweeney. Will était au chevet de Sofia. Elle avait eu les deux jambes brisées au moment de l'impact avec la voiture, la mâchoire fracturée lorsqu'elle a rencontré le bitume pour la fin de sa chute, elle avait un traumatisme crânien, elle était dans le coma. Les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes quant à sa survie mais ont conseillé à Will de lui parler.

« Sofia, votre agresseur a été condamné à trente ans de prison pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Son avocate va faire appel de la condamnation mais je reste confiant », lui annonça-t-il.

Il avait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Il imaginait sa vie où elle était sans doute très souriante, profitant de la vie, étudiant une matière pour le plaisir de ses parents, tentant de nouvelles expériences au gré de sa vie. Les journaux reprirent en boucle la condamnation de Colin Sweeney, ce qui pouvait être un bon point pour l'afflux de nouveaux clients.

Will et Alicia étaient dans le bureau du juge.

« Je demande l'annulation de la condamnation de mon client, Colin Sweeney. »

Le téléphone portable de Will vibra. Il le regarda discrètement. Alicia le regarda. Il resta un moment les yeux rivés sur son téléphone avant de le ranger lentement et de lever la tête.

« La date notée dans le procès-verbal du délit faite par le policier ne correspond pas à la date exacte du crime ».

Will savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre cette nouvelle. Tout était perdu. Le juge n'eut d'autre choix que statuer pour l'annulation de la condamnation. A cause d'une simple erreur de date sur le procès-verbal, Colin Sweeney est libéré. Le viol dont il est coupable était officiellement effacé, la victime n'était pas une victime, le coupable pas coupable, le viol n'a jamais été commis. Rien de mal ne s'était produit. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. L'information sera reprise en boucle dans les médias. Colin Sweeney à nouveau innocenté. Et pire encore : l'Etat allait sans doute devoir lui verser une indemnisation pour les préjudices subis.

« Je suis heureux que ma cliente ne soit plus de ce monde pour entendre cette justice. »

Will sortit furieusement le premier de la salle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était excellent mais à cause d'un policier incapable de noter correctement une date, tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Alicia n'avait pas aimé gagner sur ce genre de détails mais elle n'avait pas le choix que d'utiliser cette erreur pour libérer son client. C'était davantage une victoire déloyale qu'une véritable victoire. Elle comprenait la colère de Will mais c'est la démocratie comme disent certains.

Will était à l'hôpital. A la morgue plus exactement. Devant le corps sans vie de Sofia. Il ne restait des soins que le tuyau de respiration sortant de sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'affaire. Ces histoires de viol. Ca l'ébranlait.

Alicia attendit devant la porte que Colin Sweeney sorte. La porte s'ouvrit, il en sortit en disant à bientôt à ses gardiens et se plaça devant Alicia.

« Je quitte votre cabinet pour retourner chez Gardner »

Alicia crut se voir s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Nous avons gagné »

« Cette fois-ci et grâce à une erreur de date. J'ai failli être privé de ma liberté pendant trente ans sans cette erreur. Je vous pensais être une excellente avocate mais vous ne l'êtes qu'avec Will Gardner à vos côtés, pour lui montrer que vous réussissez sous son aile mais sans lui ou du moins, contre lui, vous ne valez plus rien. Voyez donc comment il a mené d'une main de fer cette affaire. Je retourne donc avec lui, il est devenu si féroce que ça en est excitant »

Colin Sweeney partit en laissant Alicia seule avec sa conscience. Comment allait-elle le dire aux partenaires ? Ils viennent de perdre leur client principal, le propriétaire de leur immeuble et quelques vingt-deux millions de dollars.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour du mariage de Diane et Kurt. Peter et Alicia Florrick, qui avaient emmené leurs enfants, étaient invités au mariage. Peter était habillé sobrement d'un simple costume et cravate noires et d'une chemise blanche, Alicia avait une robe simple de couleur blanche et violette. Ils profitaient de cette journée ensoleillée dans le jardin à rencontrer les autres invités, qu'ils connaissaient ou non. Alicia avait balayé du regard chaque invité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Will mais il n'était pas là. Soudain, elle le vit. Son coeur s'emballa. Will. Venant tout juste d'arriver, en haut de l'escalier qui menait au jardin, regardant les petits êtres qui bougent. Vêtu étroitement d'un beau costume trois pièces gris à rayures violettes, une cravate violette assortie et une chemise blanche. Elle se sentit rougir, elle avala son verre pour faire croire aux effets de l'alcool. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression mais il paraissait plus grand que d'habitude, sans doute parce qu'il paraissait également plus fin. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, ce qui rajouta du potentiel à son charme, mettant en relief sa mâchoire. Il avait également une coiffure plus naturelle, loin de sa coupe de cheveux brossée. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit comme une évidence : il est beau. Peter se détacha de ses interlocuteurs et se mit face à elle. Elle ne posa pas ses yeux sur lui mais derrière lui. Peter se retourna et le vit. Will Gardner. Il ne savait que penser de ce regard. Du regret, des remords, de l'envie, de l'espoir. Il ne savait comment l'interpréter, lui qui avait été si bon à ce jeu. Il connaissait l'inexistence de leur relation, il le vivait bien tandis qu'elle le regrettait.

Will descendit l'escalier, une main sur sa veste et perça le flot des invités où les femmes se retournèrent à son passage et joignit Diane. Diane l'aperçut.

« Will Gardner »

Diane sourit. Tous deux s'enlacèrent.

« Félicitations Diane de t'être condamnée »

« Merci Will. J'imagine que je pourrais compter sur toi pour une évasion. Tu as toujours le chic de ne pas être à l'heure »

« Je savais que tu me sauverais la mise en étant en avance »

Elle lui sourit et le regardait. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu mais le sourire de Will restait inchangé.

« Tu vas me faire regretter de m'être mariée. Tu es presque aussi beau que mon mari »

« Je voulais juste te montrer à quoi tu renoncerais Diane »

Elle rit.

« Toujours pas accompagné ? »

« Je pensais repartir avec toi »

Ils se souriaient. Ils aimaient se taquiner. Ca leur manquait à tous les deux, Will étant seul à la tête du cabinet et Diane entourée de juges qui se comparaissent davantage qu'ils ne s'unissent.

« Tu as perdu du poids ? Je me souviens de l'époque où je devais élargir davantage mes bras »

« Tu étais une telle source de stress que j'ai fondu le jour-même où tu es partie »

Elle lui donna une tape dans le ventre.

« Va plutôt te saouler et reviens quand tu auras les idées claires »

« Je suis très heureux pour toi Diane », lui dit-il sérieusement.

Elle lui sourit.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler désormais ? »

« Diane Lockhart »

« Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à m'y faire avec ce nouveau nom »

Ils se souriaient. Diane Lockhart avait renoncé à sa liberté mais à son nom.

« Tu as invité tout le gratin de l'Illinois »

« Je me suis dit que quitte à avoir des cadeaux, autant que ce soit des beaux. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert ? »

« Une poupée à mon effigie »

Diane rit.

« Je ne te manque pas trop ? »

« Maman n'est pas là, je fais tout ce que je veux »

« Même mieux que lorsque j'étais là. Il paraît que tu te bats comme un lion et que tu dévores chaque adversaire comme un vautour »

Elle prenait souvent des nouvelles de son ancien cabinet et partenaire en appelant Kalinda. Ses appels envers Will étaient plutôt amicaux et ne lui demandait jamais l'état de la situation, elle savait qu'il mentait.

« Et toi ? », lui demandait Will.

« Je suis toujours en vie. Je t'ai placé avec les enfants »

« Et je me saoulerai à la limonade »

« Ca serait au jus de fruit »

« Tu aurais au moins pu mettre une boisson avec des bulles »

Will était au buffet et se servait à boire. Grace vint à sa rencontre. Alicia les regardait au loin, intriguée que Grace lui parle, elle qui ne l'a jamais apprécié.

« Il est très beau ce costume »

« Je dirais seulement que c'est celui qui est dedans qui est beau »

Ils se souriaient.

« Tu es très belle Grace mais si je peux me permettre, tu le serais plus encore les cheveux détachés »

Ils se regardent.

« J'ai vu des garçons, tu pourras t'entraîner. Par contre, je te préviens, n'espère rien d'eux, ils ne dépassent pas les dix ans ou sinon pas avant deux où ils se souviendront de toi comme la fille du mariage »

Grace rit. Will lui montra la bouteille de Coca.

« Tu en veux ? »

« La bouteille à côté »

Will regarde la bouteille qui était une bouteille de champagne.

« Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton alcoolisme précoce »

« Briser les chaînes »

« Je risque de recevoir des éclats. Mais tu pourras te servir si tu veux lorsque je partirai du buffet. Je te regardais au loin te faire gronder par tes parents »

Ils sourient. Will prit la bouteille de Coca et en versa dans le verre de Grace.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? »

« Peu importe. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mon avis ne compte pas jusqu'à la majorité »

« Ca permet de rencontrer du monde, de bien manger, de bien boire. De profiter. Le beau jardin. Les belles fleurs. Le petit lac »

« Pas de quoi y mettre un voilier »

« Il y a une barque, c'est déjà ça »

Ils se sourient. Will trinqua son verre contre le sien.

« A cette belle journée »

« A cette belle journée »

Ils burent. Alicia les scrutait. Ils avaient souri ensemble alors que Grace ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Elle sentit qu'elle avait raté quelque chose entre eux. Elle se serait jointe à eux si la situation entre elle et Will était aussi inexistante.

Will regardait les jeunes faire du trampoline qui descendaient un à un du trampoline.

« Fais-en peureux ! » lui lance un jeune.

« Va mouiller ton beau costume pour voir ce que tu vaux ! » lui lança un autre.

« Admirez comment un avocat fait du trampoline » leur lança Will.

Will enleva ses chaussures, monta sur le trampoline et se plaça au centre. Les jeunes riaient d'avance.

« Tu veux qu'on appelle ta maman ? »

Will sauta à plusieurs reprises et prit de la hauteur sous le regard médusé des jeunes. Il débuta quelques figures qui le mit en confiance. Il décida de sauter et enleva sa veste de costume qu'il aurait dû enlever dès le début laissant apparaître une chemise incroyablement blanche et fit une multitude d'acrobaties. Les jeunes crièrent, l'encouragèrent et l'applaudirent, ce qui attira le regard des convives.

Peter et Alicia le regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fait pas celui-là pour attirer l'attention » dit Peter à sa femme.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle avait peur que Will tombe et qu'il se blesse, à la hauteur à laquelle il est, il pouvait au moins avoir une fracture. Diane riait en le voyant, elle savait qu'il avait sans doute été poussé à le faire. Sa cravate sortit de son gilet, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer et de sentir le vent lui effleurer le ventre. Tous le regardèrent faire ses acrobaties de plus en plus précises jusqu'à ce qu'il termine et applaudissent à son exploit. Will prit sa veste et descendit du trampoline.

« Ne lancez jamais de défi à un avocat » leur dit Will.

Les jeunes ne dirent rien et montèrent sur le trampoline. Diane vint le voir.

« Je ne te connaissais pas cette qualité »

« J'ai attendu que tu sois mariée pour que tu regrettes de ne pas être resté avec moi. Excellente idée ce trampoline et de bonne qualité en plus »

« Tu y penseras pour ton mariage pour que je te réponde de la même façon »

« Je ne pense pas que je m'inviterai à mon mariage »

Elle sourit. Elle savait parfaitement que Will était contre le mariage, cette institution qui rendait prisonnier chaque être.

« Le principal étant que tu sois au mien. Je te laisse, j'ai mes obligations »

Diane partit. Will s'accroupit et faisait ses lacets quand il vit deux paires de chaussures animés d'un homme et d'une femme. Il reconnaitrait les jambes de la femme parmi des milliers, celle d'Alicia Florrick. Il n'avait pas envie de lever la tête, ne l'aurait pas fait si Alicia était seule mais il la leva tout de même. Peter et Alicia le regardaient.

« Monsieur le Gouverneur et sa femme Première Dame de l'Illinois »

« Will Gardner », salua à sa façon Peter.

« Bonjour Will », dit Alicia d'une voix si douce qu'il la trouva irritante.

Will finit son laçage et se redresse.

« Ce n'était pas une révérence »

Alicia sourit tandis que Peter grimaça. Il n'a jamais aimé l'humour de Will. Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main.

« Belle prestation »

Will ne dit rien et se rhabilla devant eux.

« Pas trop déçu qu'Alicia soit partie du cabinet ? » lui demanda Peter.

Will sourit et leva sa chemise qu'il fit entrer dans son pantalon. Alicia eut le temps de voir son ventre qu'elle a tant aimé caresser et embrasser.

« Je le vis comme une trahison. Mais vous savez ce que c'est »

Il ferma son pantalon et remonta sa braguette tandis qu'un silence s'installa. Alicia et Peter rougissaient et n'osaient pas se regarder. Tout pouvait être une trahison. Alicia couchant avec Will. Will connaissant la fraude de Peter lors de son élection au poste de gouverneur. Will entra sa cravate dans son gilet et mis sa veste de costume.

« Ca me laisse au moins plus de temps pour mes week-end où je peux profiter de mes proches les plus chers et faire ce qu'il me plaît » dit Will avec le sourire, sachant qu'Alicia n'avait plus ce privilège. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pu profiter entièrement de ses week-end avec ses enfants, les voyant si peu et encore moins avec Peter, ne venant qu'un week-end par mois et seulement quand il pouvait.

« Il n'y a pas de pardon à la trahison »

Il partit sans d'autre mot en les laissant cogiter. Peter et Alicia se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Alicia avait-elle réellement pardonné à Peter de ses méfaits, de ses infidélités et du scandale ? Alicia pourrait-elle pardonner à nouveau si la fraude des votes éclatait au grand jour ? Bien qu'ils aient été séparés, ils sont restés malgré tout mariés, Peter pourrait-il pardonner l'infidélité d'Alicia avec Will ?

Diane et Kurt dansaient ensemble devant leurs convives. Will se délectait de ce plaisir, quoique jaloux de cette danse. Peter et Alicia se regardaient avec leur main jointe sur la table. Elle le regardait discrètement, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois leur danse terminée, les convives furent invités à leur tour pour danser. Peter et Alicia dansèrent ensemble. Diane rejoignit la table de Will et lui tendit la main.

« Comme au bon vieux temps »

Will sourit et se leva. Ils dansèrent. Alicia leur jetait des coups d'oeil au-dessus de l'épaule de Peter. Elle n'avait jamais dansé avec Will mais elle aurait tant aimer, se laisser dans ses bras, un corps à corps sur une musique entraînante mais ils privilégiaient le corps à corps bestial avec pour seule musique leurs cris et râles.

« Ne sois pas déçu de ne plus être l'unique », lui dit Diane.

« L'éternel second », constata Will

« Achète-toi un chien ou un chat qui te donnerait des câlins »

Will rit.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de ton rire atroce »

Il rit davantage. Cette danse leur rappela tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé entre eux, aussi bien dans les coups durs que lorsque tout allait pour le mieux. Will était désormais à la tête de ce qui fut leur empire. Il avait vu Stern partir puis Lockhart. Ils finirent leur danse et passèrent de bras en bras. Au bout d'une énième danse et alors que Will alla s'asseoir, Grace le retint par le bras. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

« J'en voudrais une »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Grace »

Grace lui prit les mains et l'encouragea à danser.

« J'ai bien aimé le trampoline »

Will sourit. Alicia et Peter découvrirent Will danser avec leur fille. Peter commença à s'en détacher quand Alicia le retint.

« Peter, ne crée pas de scandale »

Peter continua de danser avec sa femme.

« Il n'a pas le droit »

« C'est Grace qui a voulu »

« Tu le défends ? »

« Je dis juste ce que j'ai vu »

« Et pourquoi elle irait vers lui ? »

« Parce qu'elle a envie de danser avec lui »

Peter dévisagea Alicia.

« Et toi ? Tu veux danser avec lui ? Pourquoi tu le regardais ? »

Alicia ne répondit rien et continua de danser. Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait danser avec lui, sentir ses mains dans les siennes, son souffle sur elle, son corps contre le sien, sentir son odeur, se perdre dans son regard, être en union avec lui. Comme toutes les femmes qui sont passées entre ses mains, comme sa fille en ce moment. Elle, elle dansait avec Peter.

Will et Grace se détachèrent. Il prit un verre d'alcool et rejoignit le ponton du lac où il s'assit, les jambes balançant au-dessus du vide. Alicia le regarda au loin. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, en écoutant la musique lui souffler dans les oreilles. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il vit Alicia au-dessus de lui et les referma aussitôt.

« Je veux qu'on reste amis », lui dit Alicia

Will ouvrit les yeux et regarda Alicia dans les siens.

« J'ai reconsidéré le mot 'amitié' et lui ai donné une définition aussi sacrée que l'amour dans laquelle vous n'y êtes jamais entrée, quelque soit la catégorie »

Ils se regardèrent. Elle était blessée, avait envie de lui crier dessus, elle voulait voir Will, son Will, celui qui la regardait avec tendresse et lui parlait sans la blesser. Alicia s'agenouilla en posant ses jambes entre la tête de Will. Elle le regarda et embrassa Will.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? », lui dit Will d'un ton sec.

Il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Alicia leva la tête mais laissa ses mains sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Will ? »

« Ce qu'il faut faire : aimer Peter et vos enfants, diriger votre cabinet et me laisser en paix »

« Je ne peux pas »

« Vous l'avez fait pendant vingt ans »

« C'est différent aujourd'hui »

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle enlève ses mains et qu'elle parte. Il n'avait pas aimé lorsqu'elle l'a embrassé, tentant de le faire réagir. Il n'éprouvait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, ne voulait pas la voir, elle le dégoûtait.

« Ca m'est insupportable notre relation. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te sauter au cou, nous arracher des minutes de plaisir au tribunal, retrouver nos moments ensemble. Tu me manques Will »

« Je ne suis pas votre pute »

Alicia se cambra et le gifla.

« Je te hais mais je t'aime. Je déteste tout ce que tu provoques en moi, tout ce que tu fais surgir en moi, ton comportement envers moi mais je sais que tu peux être totalement l'opposé "

« Je ne t'aime plus Alicia. Tu n'as jamais voulu de mon amour et je te prie de me pardonner de t'avoir autant aimé. Quand tu m'as planté ce couteau dans le dos, il a également transpercé mon cœur. Peut-être l'as-tu arraché, la douleur étant vive je ne la perçois plus, et t'es-tu rendu compte qu'il était débordant d'amour pour toi »

« J'ai juste à te le rendre alors »

« Non. Je m'en suis greffé un nouveau cet amour était un poison dont je devais me purifier »

Elle était à la fois contente mais blessée par ce qu'il disait parce qu'enfin, il lui parlait, bien que ses paroles ne soient pas celles qu'elle aurait aimé entendre et l'a appelé par son prénom, ce qui lui manquait. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Alicia et les écarta de sa tête.

« Retourne avec Peter »

Alicia se leva et partit. Quelques instants après, Will se leva et fut poussé par Alicia dans le lac. Elle attendit de le voir remonter pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, tout ce qu'elle espérait mais il ne remonta pas à la surface.

« Will ! »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les policiers et ambulanciers étaient là. Alicia dut raconter sa version des faits, sans rapport avec la réalité où elle dit avec vu Will chancelant tomber dans l'eau. Les policiers demandèrent une photo de Will. Personne n'en avait jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix timide se fasse entendre.

« J'en ai »

Alicia et Peter se retournèrent et découvrirent Grace tendre aux policiers son téléphone. Peter prit le téléphone et regarda les photos avec Alicia. Will sur un bateau. Will en tenue de sport. Will chez lui. Will en compagnie de Grace. Le policier prit le téléphone tandis que Peter et Alicia la regardèrent.

« Explique-nous Grace », lui demanda son père.

Grace soupira. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer, elle voulait juste voir Will mais au regard de son père, elle préféra leur dire la vérité.

« Will m'a aidée à une certaine occasion et j'ai décidé d'entretenir le lien avec lui »

« En quelle occasion ? »

« J'ai couru toute nue dans la rue poursuivie par mon petit copain de l'époque »

Si Grace ne leur a pas donnée de claque, ses parents en reçurent une tout de même.

« Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison alors on a passé un week-end ensemble et comme je l'aimais bien, j'ai voulu le revoir. On court aussi ensemble chaque soir »

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sexuel entre vous ? »

Grace fit une grimace.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Et il fallait que ça tombe sur Will Gardner »

« Tu aurais préféré que je tombe sur un pervers sexuel qui aurait fait de moi son esclave sexuel ? Will n'exige rien de moi et moi non plus. Je le considère davantage comme un père ou un frère qui me regarde évoluer en s'intéressant à moi »

« Pour mieux nous atteindre ! »

« Will ne parle jamais de vous », leur dit Grace d'une voix calme

« Tu parles sans doute de nous »

« Comment puis-je parler de vous alors qu'on ne se voit quasiment plus ? »

Grace n'avait pas tort et ses parents le savaient. Le talkie-walkie du policier émit un son : « on l'a retrouvé »

Will Gardner sortit de la maison entouré de policiers et gagna le jardin. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemisette à carreaux, les cheveux mouillés. Alicia put respirer, après avoir constaté que Will était toujours aussi beau.

« Où étiez-vous monsieur Gardner ? »

« J'ai emprunté la salle de bain pour me changer »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévu que vous étiez sorti du lac ? »

« Seule Alicia Florrick m'a vu tombé à l'eau parce qu'elle m'y a poussé, je n'allais pas lui dire ni montré que je sortais de l'eau au risque d'y retourner »

Le policier regarda Alicia.

« Est-ce vous qui l'avez poussé ? »

Alicia voulut tuer Will mais devant tant de témoins, ça ne servait à rien. Elle hocha la tête.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Souhaitez-vous porter plainte contre Madame Florrick ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Un long silence où Alicia imaginait les accusations contre elle : tentative d'assassinat et une injonction lui interdisant d'approcher Will.

« Non »

Les policiers et ambulanciers s'en allèrent. La fête put reprendre sous les rires de la situation.

Le lendemain, la famille Florrick prenait leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

« Les enfants, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer »

Alicia et les enfants regardaient Peter.

« Votre Maman et moi allons divorcer. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme et ne voulant pas être infidèle à Maman, je préfère divorcer »

Il y eut un silence. Alicia n'en revenait pas, Peter ne lui avait rien dit. Les enfants non plus ne savait comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

Peter n'avait pas rencontré d'autre femme. Il savait seulement qu'Alicia pensait à un autre quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse quand il était à la maison. Il avait espéré mieux. Il aimait sa femme mais elle ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Il lui rendait tout simplement service, Alicia ne divorcerait jamais d'elle-même , il décidait de le faire pour elle. Alicia ne résista pas à cette demande de divorce. Elle avait imaginé que si ce jour venait, elle se battrait davantage mais il ne fit rien.


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia dut se rendre au cabinet Gardner et Associés pour une affaire contre un avocat du cabinet. Elle passa devant le bureau de Will. Il était là, la tête dans les dossiers. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Il la regarda sans rien dire et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« J'ai divorcé »

« J'en ai entendu parler, comme tout le monde »

Les journaux avaient relayé l'information dans tout l'Illinois, bien que Peter et Alicia aient voulu divorcer dans le plus grand secret. Ils se regardaient. Elle espérait voir ce regard qu'il portait sur elle mais il n'y avait rien, hormis cette barrière invisible qu'elle ne savait franchir.

« Je suis désolée Will de tout le mal que je t'ai fait. J'étais au courant que Cary montait son cabinet mais je ne voulais pas le rejoindre et puis notre baiser dans la voiture et ta volonté d'en finir avec ce mauvais timing. C'était l'occasion rêvée de partir avec lui. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je partais pour mieux revenir, je l'ai fait à cause de toi. J'attendais que notre affaire avec Cary se stabilise pour demander le divorce à Peter, mais c'est finalement lui qui a pris cette décision "

Will ne dit rien. Alicia attendit en le regardant mais il n'avait aucune émotion, il n'était pas resté figé comme lors de son départ.

« Il n'y a pas de pardon à la trahison et encore moins de futur. Il n'y a plus rien Alicia »

« Alors c'est trop tard ? »

« Oui. J'étais trop tôt, tu étais trop tard. Le mauvais timing »

« Alors nous passons toutes ces épreuves pour nous réunir enfin et on ne peut se réunir parce que tu ne le veux plus ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois au courant de nos projets si tu ne me dis rien ? Je suis avocat, pas voyant »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je ne m'excuse pas de ne plus t'aimer »

« Eli m'a révélé le deuxième message que tu m'avais laissé sur le répondeur. Tu m'aimes depuis Georgetown »

« Je t'aimais », rectifia-t-il.

Will le lui dit dans les yeux.

« Je t'attendrai Will. Autant que tu m'as attendu »

Elle se leva et déposa devant lui une clé sur le bureau. Will la regarda. Sa clé d'appartement. Will poussa la clé à l'extrémité du bureau.

« Reprends-la », lui dit Will.

Alicia partit. Sans la clé. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna.

« Ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu condamnes Will, c'est toi »

Le lendemain matin, Alicia découvrit la clé rangée dans une enveloppe au nom du cabinet Gardner et Associés. Elle imagina Will entrer dans l'immeuble, se remémorant ses souvenirs de leurs soirs fugitifs et abandonnant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout ce qu'il pourrait vivre dans cette boîte aux lettres. Elle ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'il accepte cette trahison qui n'en était pas une à ses yeux.

Alicia attendait sa fille à la sortie de l'école. Grace montait dans la voiture.

« Où habite Will ? »

Grace la regarda, surprise de la question.

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire »

« Je pourrais te suivre le soir quand tu le rejoins »

« Fais-le mais je ne te dirai pas où il habite »

Alicia ne suivait pas sa fille le soir. Elle considéra comme personnelle la relation entre Will et Grace et ne devait pas s'en mêler. Pas pour tout gâcher.

Will rejoignit sa voiture et sortit du parking. Alicia le suivait. Il s'en aperçut aussitôt. Il sortit de la ville de Chicago et roula sans but précis. Elle le suivit. Par chance, Will avait le plein de sa voiture, Alicia non. Il poursuivit sa route pendant qu'elle tomba en panne en pleine nuit au beau milieu de nulle part. Will repassa deux heures plus tard de l'autre sens, s'arrêta à son niveau et éteignit son moteur. Alicia ne savait pas quoi faire : le laisser se réjouir du spectacle ou monter dans sa voiture. Elle prit le risque de monter dans sa voiture, la portière était ouverte et s'installa du côté passager. Will ne la regarda pas mais partit dans un monologue où Alicia l'écoutait attentivement.

« Je ne sais pas dans quelle langue te le dire, je ne sais pas quel geste je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Quand tu nous as annoncé ton départ, j'aurai pu éclater comme un gosse en sanglots. Je l'ai fait mais chez moi. Sur le moment, j'aurai voulu te tuer. Sentir mes mains autour de ton cou. T'étrangler. Sentir ton dernier souffle sur moi. Voir tes yeux rougir et s'éteindre. Voir ton corps mort s'écrouler et ton sourire figé. C'est violent ce que je te dis mais je te le dis quand même. Heureusement pour toi, tu avais déjà quitté la salle de conférence. Ton départ a été une cassure et une rupture définitive. Tu ne m'as pas manqué, je n'ai pas pensé à toi hormis d'un point de vue professionnelle. Je suis content pour toi que tes affaires fonctionnent. Je n'oublie pas ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous aurions pu vivre, ce que nous avons été, ce que nous aurions pu être, ce que j'aurai pu faire pour toi mais que tu ne m'as pas permis de le faire parce que tu ne voulais pas le voir. Peut-être te dis-tu que je vis la même chose que tu as vécu : l'infidélité et le scandale, et que je finirais par te pardonner mais je ne pardonne pas. Tu as enterré à toi seule notre futur et j'ai planté une croix là où nos rêves se couchent »

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Alicia et son cœur se serrait.

« Donne-nous une chance », lui dit-elle après un silence.

« Je t'ai laissé des chances que tu as brisé à coups de pioche »

« Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais nous concernant »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ? Comment imagines-tu ton futur ? »

« Etre avec toi »

William dit 'non' de la tête.

« Cesse de rêver Alicia. Transporte tes rêves sur quelqu'un d'autre qui ne connaît rien de toi. De tes caprices, de tes peurs, de tes angoisses, de ta passivité, de tes tortures mentales. De ton sens de la morale. Tu m'as toujours fait pensé à la Justice qui balance le pour et le contre du bien et du mal et qui, finalement, trouve l'équilibre et ne bouge plus, en sachant que ce n'est pas une solution. Ton divorce a été la solution et un excellent départ pour débuter une nouvelle vie amoureuse avec un nouvel homme autre que moi »

Il n'y eu plus aucun mot entre eux jusqu'au retour dans la ville de Chicago. Will déposa Alicia chez elle.

« Je t'attendrai Will »

« Oublie-moi Alicia »

Alicia ferma la porte de la voiture et regarda la voiture de Will partir. Elle se rendit compte que son comportement avait brisé ses rêves, comme les tromperies de Peter qui ont brisé sa famille. Insurmontable. Invivable. Owen lui avait répété la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Will dans la voiture : « Nous n'étions que les amants de la Route de Madison. Un souvenir qui ne s'éteindra qu'à notre mort ». Will ne serait qu'un souvenir qu'elle rencontrera à chaque procès, à chaque réunion, à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait.


	9. Chapter 9

Burn out. Le diagnostic tomba. Comme un couperet. Une accumulation de travail. Un don de soi pour son cabinet. Le corps vidé, inactif, impuissant, incapable, épuisé, exténué. Le médecin était clair. Il lui fallait du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Et du soutien. Beaucoup de soutien.

Alicia savait que son corps ne tenait plus. Elle travaillait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que chez Lockhart/Gardner. 6 heures - 23 heures non stop, déjeuner sans répit avec les clients et les avocats. A peine arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroulait de fatigue sans avoir dîner les plats préparés par Grace. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait plus Grace. Son appartement n'était devenu qu'un lieu de passage, un endroit où dormir et se laver. Elle ne savait plus à quoi ressemblait son salon où elle aimait déguster son verre de vin rouge devant la télévision allumée qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son travail mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : son corps ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle était réveillée, elle savait qu'elle devait se lever, manger, se laver, se rendre au cabinet mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Son corps parle pour elle et a dit 'stop'. Elle avait juste le regard fixé au plafond,comme paralysée où les membres ne répondent plus aux ordres du cerveau et avait crié. Crier le nom de sa fille à cinq heures du matin et voir sa peur sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas entendue crier.

Alicia savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre deux jours de congés pour se reposer mais elle a toujours repoussé la date. Jusqu'à ce que son corps s'arrête à sa place. Un mécanisme de défense. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait mais elle savait qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Elle aurait aimé se lever, elle avait rendez-vous avec Will ce matin. Elle voulait le voir. Même s'il ne la regardait plus comme avant, même s'il était froid et distant avec elle ou plutôt il la traitait comme une personne normale, elle appréciait le voir. Les choses étaient désormais claires entre eux : il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Malgré tout, elle le charmait toujours même s'il restait insensible, lui plaçait quelques sous-entendus, prenait toutes les affaires contre lui juste pour être avec lui et se heurtait à lui pour lui faire monter sa testostérone mais il restait imperturbable. Pour oublier ce manque de résultat de Will, Alicia s'était enterrée sous les dossiers. Elle en oubliait de sortir et le chemin pour retrouver la lumière et l'oxygène sera long. Que chaque cellule de son corps retrouve cet oxygène perdu.

Son téléphone sonnait sur la table de son chevet. Elle le prenait difficilement et décrochait aussitôt sans regarder l'appelant.

"Allô ?", dit-elle.

"Maître Florrick, nous vous attendons", entendit-elle de la voix de Will.

Will. Sa voix la fit tellement craquer intérieurement qu'elle versa quelques larmes. Elle aurait aimé entendre ses mots doux qu'il lui prononçait dans le creux de son oreille, pas des mots neutres venant du téléphone. Il devait être son premier rendez-vous de la journée, Alicia le considérait comme vital, il était comme se lever du bon pied, la première personne à qui on parle et qui enchante le reste de la journée même si les mots sont des plus anodins. Personne ne pouvait le mettre au courant puisqu'elle n'avait encore prévenu personne de son absence.

"Je suis désolée Will. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir"

Elle voulait lui dire ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il vienne chez elle mais préférait se taire puisqu'elle savait qu'il ne viendra pas.

"Quelqu'un d'autre de votre cabinet qui connaisse l'affaire alors ?", continuait-il sur un ton neutre.

"Je vais voir s'ils peuvent envoyer quelqu'un d'autre et ils te rappelleront"

Elle raccrochait aussitôt. Elle sentait sa voix faillir et partir dans les aigus, elle avait peur qu'il l'entende. Elle téléphonait à Cary, lui expliquant que des raisons médicales l'empêchaient d'être présente, sans entrer dans les détails mais en précisant qu'elle n'avait pas de date de retour. Elle pouvait voir Cary grimacer et sentait de la fébrilité dans sa voix, il la rassurait en lui disant qu'il prenait les choses en main. Elle raccrochait, posait son téléphone à côté d'elle et éclatait en sanglots, se mettant en boule dans son lit.

Peu de personnes connaissaient l'exactitude de l'état santé d'Alicia : seulement sa famille, c'est-à-dire ses enfants, sa mère, son frère et Peter. Elle ne voulait pas informer son ex-mari mais l'avait fait par rapport à ses enfants. La première semaine, ses collègues de travail s'inquiétaient de son absence mais elle était vite oubliée. Ils s'y étaient sans doute accommodés. Elle se souvenait des paroles de son médecin : beaucoup de soutien. Alicia ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Sa mère et son frère passaient un week-end sur deux. Alicia connaissait beaucoup de monde mais constatait qu'elle n'avait aucun ami. Personne pour lui tenir la main, personne pour lui dire que ça ira, personne pour la prendre dans ses bras, personne pour lui apporter un café au lit, personne pour l'encourager. Elle avait eu Will mais elle l'avait laissé s'échapper, elle s'était mal comporté envers lui et en payait le prix chaque jour en subissant son manque.

Alicia ne faisait rien de spécial de ses journées. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester éloignée de son travail et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien et cela lui faisait bizarrement du bien. Grace lui préparait de bons petits plats chaque soir. Elle ne savait pas si elle continuait de courir avec Will mais s'abstenait de lui poser la question, même si ça la démangeait. En journée, Alicia se promenait. Elle marchait beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de chez elle. Elle aimait marcher, c'était comme si toutes ses pensées étaient chassées par le vent qu'elle transperçait et glissaient sur elle sans avoir le temps de s'accrocher. Elle avait essayé de prendre sa voiture mais n'avait pas réussi à conduire. Elle détestait ce burn-out : elle ne se sentait plus capable de rien, tout était devenu insurmontable. Elle regardait au loin le tribunal, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et que la fourmilière d'avocats, de juges, de policiers, de victimes et de coupables présumés innocents étaient toujours bien présente. Elle le voyait. Will. Son costume gris clair sur lui. La serviette dans la main. Il sortait du tribunal. Elle aurait bien voulu lui téléphoner pour voir sa réaction en voyant son prénom sur son téléphone mais elle n'avait pas de téléphone, les appels passant du harcèlement au néant, elle l'avait éteint et rangé dans son chevet. Elle avait fait abstraction de son ordinateur portable et de la télévision. Elle s'était tout simplement déconnecté du monde pour se reconnecter à elle-même seulement. Enfin, elle essayait. Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ou lui aussi frôlait-il cette ligne du burn-out ? S'inquiétait-il de son absence ? L'avait-il seulement remarquée ? Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler mais elle n'était pas présentable. Ses cheveux étaient au naturel, ce qu'elle appréciait mais ses vêtements laissaient à désirer. Elle partait que lorsque Will disparu de son champ de vision.

Alicia regardait la télévision lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Elle sursautait. Personne ne venait jamais la voir. Elle attendait, pensant que c'était une erreur. Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentait. Elle coupait la télévision et se décidait à aller ouvrir. Devant elle se trouvait Kalinda. Alicia était surprise et ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Elle ne s'attendait tout simplement que ce soit pour elle. Elle aurait honte de sa tenue face à une Kalinda toujours aussi classe avec ces bottes et cette veste en cuir mais elle n'en ressentait aucune gêne.

"Bonjour Alicia"

A ces mots simples, Alicia pleurait. Kalinda était la première personne qui vena it la voir.

"Entre Kalinda"

Kalinda ne savait pas comment réagir. Ca lui brisait le coeur de voir Alicia ainsi. Elles étaient dans la cuisine. Alicia s'énervait contre sa machine à café.

"Laisse Alicia", lui disait calmement Kalinda.

Kalinda prenait le relais. Alicia s'asseyait.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?", lui demandait Alicia

"Je m'inquiétais de ton absence. Alors le plus simple, c'est de demander à l'intéressée elle-même mais comme ton téléphone est sur répondeur, je me suis dit que ce qui serait encore plus simple était de venir. Qu'est-ce que tu as Alicia ?"

Alicia était touchée. Quelqu'un pensait à elle et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Kalinda. Cette Kalinda qu'elle avait jetée, rejetée, renié à nié son existence.

"Burn-out", lâchait Alicia, comme soulagée d'un poids en le disant enfin à quelqu'un.

Il y eut un silence.

"Si tu pouvais ne pas l'ébruiter"

"Bien sûr que non ", la réconfortait Kalinda. "Tu en as pour combien de temps ?"

Elle restaient des heures à discuter, à parler de tout et de rien. Le café avait été remplacé par la bière qu'elles avaient achetées ensemble à la supérette du coin. En raison de l'absence des enfants, Kalinda restait dîner devant la télévision, des restes de la semaine. Elle lui rapportait des anecdotes drôles du travail en censurant quelques détails. Elle faisait rire Alicia qui, elle, appréciait rire.

"Je vais devoir te laisser", lui dit Kalinda.

Kalinda pouvait voir le sourire d'Alicia s'éteindre. A cette phrase, Alicia lui posait la question qu'elle avait évité d'aborder.

"Et Will ?"

Kalinda redoutait la question mais savait qu'elle devait arriver.

"Il va bien"

"Il va bien comment ?"

Kalinda devait être sincère avec Alicia, quitte à lui faire mal.

"Il va très bien"

"Il a remarqué mon absence ?"

"Je ne sais pas"

Silence.

"Je ne sais pas s'il est juste en colère contre toi ou s'il sera définitivement comme ça. Il porte une armure depuis que tu es partie. Je ne sais pas s'il souffre ou s'il a tout simplement décidé de ne plus souffrir mais il donne l'impression d'en avoir fini"

"Il peut revenir, il le sait. Je lui ai dit"

"Lorsque Grace a disparu, il était là. Il était venu chez toi mais lorsqu'il vous a vu tous les trois avec Peter, il a su que tu ne lui feras jamais de place dans ta vie. Il acceptait n'importe quel statut que tu lui donnais mais il était blessé. Il voulait plus, il a toujours voulu plus mais il ne te l'a jamais dit de peur de ne plus être dans ta vie. Il n'en fait désormais plus parti maintenant"

"Je l'ai moi-même exclu sans m'en rendre compte", constatait Alicia.

Kalinda se levait.

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Alicia, je suis là"

Kalinda remettait sa veste de cuir. Alicia se levait à son tour et enlaçait Kalinda qui fut surprise. Kalinda n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement et encore moins venant d'Alicia.

"Merci Kalinda", lui soufflait Alicia à l'oreille.

Kalinda sentait le monde s'écrouler à ses pieds sur une possible amitié, Alicia la tenait suffisamment fermement pour ne pas tomber.

"Tu peux dormir ici … si tu veux", rajoutait Alicia.

Elles se regardaient. Kalinda souriait.

"Avec plaisir", lui dit Kalinda.

Kalinda passait sa nuit chez Alicia. Alicia s'endormait plus facilement. Elle pensait à Kalinda, qui l'avait manqué sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais qui était devenu flagrant qu'elle la découvrait derrière la porte. Elle regrettait le comportement qu'elle avait pu avoir à son encontre, un comportement de défense où la maîtresse de son ex-mari côtoyait le même lieu, respirait le même oxygène. Elle était la représentation des infidélités de Peter.

Alicia se promenait dans le parc et découvrait un stand d'initiation à certains sports. Elle décidait de découvrir le tir à l'arc, sport alliant concentration et agilité. Elle était postée là, l'arc dans la main droite et la corde tendue par sa main gauche prête à lâcher pour que la flèche atteigne sa cible. Elle s'était dit que cette cible était Will et qu'elle l'aurait. Mais ce mur entre eux, dont une partie fut construite par Alicia et achevée par Will. Elle éclatait en sanglots. Sous les regards inquiets des organisateurs. Elle abandonnait son tir à l'arc et partait. Elle voulait que Will soit là, qu'elle puisse se fondre dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle aurait tout de même pris un corps d'homme pour s'y réfugier, peu importe le nom, l'âge, la profession et le physique. Elle trouvait un arbre à la place, près d'un cours de yoga pour ne pas paraître folle. Elle enlaçait cet arbre, les yeux fermés. Pas aussi moelleux qu'un homme mais c'était déjà ça.

Alicia avait allumé son téléphone portable et attendait. Son téléphone bippait pour lui annoncer des appels manqués, uniquement provenant de Kalinda. Aucun autre message, aucun autre appel. Il était trois heures du matin. Elle appelait Will, sans hésiter. Juste pour entendre sa voix.

"Allô ?" entendit-elle de la voix endormie de Will

Elle raccrochait aussitôt. Elle pensait tomber sur son répondeur. Elle ne risquait rien, elle avait caché son numéro. Le téléphone sonnait. Elle sursautait, elle était persuadée d'avoir caché son numéro. Elle attendait cachée sous la couette. La sonnerie cessait. Elle se rallongeait dans son lit. Le téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Elle se décida à décrocher.

"Quitte à me réveiller, autant parler. C'est pour une affaire ?"

"Non", dit-elle simplement.

Il y a eu un long silence où Alicia regardait qu'elle était toujours en communication avec lui.

"Maître Florrick ?"

Il n'avait apparemment pas vu que c'était elle qui l'appelait. Il ne regardait jamais qui appelait la nuit et appuyait sur ses touches par automatisme et n'ouvrait pas les yeux, de peur de se réveiller.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que le mot 'maître' soit approprié ces temps-ci", dit-elle

Silence.

"Ni même le nom Florrick", rajoutait-elle en guise de rappel à son divorce.

"Pourquoi cet appel ?", lui demandait-il

"Pour entendre ta voix", lui disait-elle simplement

"Ma voix enrouée et roque à trois heures du matin"

Alicia souriait mais percevait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase.

"Souhaitez-vous que je vous raconte une petite histoire pour trouver le sommeil ou puis-je raccrocher pour que je retourne au mien ?"

"Il était une fois une femme qui aimait deux hommes", débutait Alicia

"Je connais cette histoire", coupait Will. "La petite princesse pourrie gâtée devait faire un choix : continuer à aimer l'homme qui la bafouait ou aimer celui qu'elle aimait ? Son choix fut de ne pas en faire alors les deux hommes le firent à sa place : elle se retrouva seule à se lamenter sur son triste sort dans lequel elle s'est elle-même mise. La morale de l'histoire : quel que soit le choix de cette princesse, elle ne trouvait pas le bonheur puisqu'elle est pourrie gâtée. Aimez-vous toujours ma voix Maître Florrick ? Je peux vous prononcer des mots plus crus avec une voix des plus suaves"

"Et connais-tu l'histoire de ce jeune garçon qui tomba fou amoureux d'une camarade de classe mais qui au lieu de foncer tête baissée pour l'inviter à danser préférait attendre qu'elle soit mariée pour être sûr de mettre toutes ses chances à zéro et attendre d'elle ce qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il attende d'elle, qui déclare sa flamme sur un répondeur quinze ans après et qui recule au lieu d'avancer quand elle est enfin libre pour lui ?", répliqua-t-elle.

"Ce jeune garçon était amoureux et stupide puisque l'amour rend stupide mais la princesse pourrie gâtée lui a ouvert les yeux. Et lorsqu'il a enfin vu, il regretta toutes ses femmes qui l'aimaient qu'il avait refusé d'aimer pour elle et il se dit alors une chose qu'il serait prêt à se faire tatouer : il arrêtait la torture. Et depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa tête, il allait mieux"

Il y eut un silence. Leur histoire était véridique.

"Tu me manques Will", lui dit-elle

"Vous avez eu raison de partir. Ça m'a soulagé et libéré. Vous avez tourné cette dernière page que je trouvais bien trop lourde et j'ai brûlé le livre. Faîtes-en autant"

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça, aussi proche du but"

"Je l'ai fait. Pourquoi êtes-vous divorcé de Peter ?"

"Pour toi Will"

"Ce n'était pas ma question. Auriez-vous quitté Peter si je n'avais pas été là ?"

Silence. Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

"Peu importe. Nous sommes désormais divorcés"

"Je ne vous aurais jamais abandonné si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonné mais vous l'avez fait alors je l'ai fait"

"Alors ce n'est qu'une histoire pour rendre les coups ?"

"J'ai reçu plus de coups que j'en ai donné. Je suis heureux de ne plus en prendre ni d'en donner. Pourquoi veux-tu continuer un combat alors que tu n'as plus d'adversaire ?"

"Je ne veux pas combattre. J'ai suffisamment combattu et l'ultime façon de gagner ce combat, c'est d'être ensemble. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

"Rien. Ah si ! Je sais"

Elle attendait la suite, attentive.

"Dormir. Bonne nuit"

Il avait raccroché. Elle avait voulu jeter son téléphone mais s'abstenait. Elle trouvait le sommeil difficilement. Elle repensait à sa question 'pourquoi avait-elle divorcé de Peter ?'. Cette question soulevait d'autres questions. Si Will n'avait pas été là, elle serait restée mariée à Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Will était entré dans cette librairie. Il était entré pour offrir un cadeau à Grace qui devait fêter son anniversaire la semaine suivante. Elle l'avait informé qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir avec lui le week-end prochain en raison de son anniversaire. Elle n'espérait pas avoir de cadeau venant de lui, c'était juste par politesse, bien qu'ils se soient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas besoin de justifier une absence et que dès que l'un d'eux n'était pas au rendez-vous à vingt heures trente, ce n'était plus la peine d'attendre. Grace n'était pas au courant de la relation entre sa mère et lui, respectant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec chacun d'eux. Will ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il regardait si quelque chose était susceptible de lui plaire et errait dans les rayons.

"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?", entendait-il d'une petite voix timide fluette.

Cette voix calme et douce. Will se retournait et découvrait la libraire. Un petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante-cinq au plus, les cheveux courts, au style particulièrement indescriptible, un air jovial qui faisait oublier les désastres sur Terre. Il sentait son cœur exploser au point de sortir de sa poitrine, ses jambes vaciller sous le sol imperturbable, la température augmenter dans son corps au point de provoquer un incendie, sa cravate l'étouffer telle une corde qui le maintient encore un peu en vie, ses poils se redresser au point de soulever ses vêtements et son regard fixer cette libraire de ses pupilles dilatées comme après avoir consommé du cannabis et cette idée claire que c'était celle-là. Il était cette fleur qui éclot en une seconde qui explose tel un feu d'artifice quand elle ouvrait toutes ses pétales. Il était le seul dans cette boutique à avoir subi le tremblement de terre. Il souriait bêtement. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il ne cherchait pas.

"Non. Enfin si. Je ne sais pas", hésitait-il

La libraire souriait. Will se sentait flanché.

"Que recherchez-vous ?"

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là mais au vu des livres, il concluait que c'était pour un livre.

"Un livre"

"Je ne crois pas en avoir", plaisanta-t-elle

Will avait définitivement flanché.

"C'est pour une jeune femme de 17 ans"

"Et vous ne connaissez pas les goûts de votre fille ?"

"En effet. Enfin non. Ce n'est pas ma fille. Et je ne connais pas ses goûts. Enfin si un peu mais ... mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas si ça lui plairait"

"Comme tous les cadeaux"

Ils se souriaient en rougissant. Will passait une demi-heure dans cette boutique. La libraire pouvait lui vendre sa boutique, il l'aurait achetée, non pour Grace mais pour les yeux de la libraire. et choisissait un livre pour Grace et en prenait un pour lui sous le conseil avisé de cette libraire

Will la regardait faire son papier cadeau. Elle tremblait.

"Je saurais à quoi m'attendre lorsque vous m'offrirez des cadeaux", disait-il subitement.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait entendu. La libraire rougissait. Will posait sa main sur le livre.

"Je ne suis pas doué mais peut-être qu'à deux, on peut le faire"

"Désolée. D'habitude, je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés", s'excusait la libraire.

Will et la libraire se regardaient.

"Faites-le", lui dit Will

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse y arriver maintenant"

"Pourquoi ?"

Il posait la question. Il avait l'impression d'être lui sans être lui, son comportement l'étonnait. Il pensait que si cette libraire n'arrivait pas à faire ce papier cadeau, c'est tout simplement parce que elle aussi était troublée. Ils faisaient l'emballage du papier cadeau sans se toucher. Elle pliait tandis qu'il scotchait.

Will payait et attendait, la regardant pour ne pas oublier son visage.

"Si le cadeau ne lui plaît pas, je viendrais personnellement vous engueuler", lui dit-il

"On apprécie toujours les retours des clients, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas", dit-elle en souriant

"Je reviendrai alors"

Ils se regardaient, il avait ce regard aimant bourré d'amour. Il ne voulait pas partir.

"Je vais prendre un marque-pages", dit Will

Will gagnait quelques minutes supplémentaires auprès d'elle, le temps de sortir son portefeuille une nouvelle fois, de compter les pièces de monnaie et de se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux sortir un billet. Elle lui rendait la monnaie. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'immortalise, il essayait de l'éterniser.

"Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée", lui dit-elle

"Merci pour votre patience et je vous souhaite également une bonne journée. A bientôt", lui dit à contre-cœur Will

Il sortait de la librairie. Il était figé. Il pleuvait dehors mais c'était dans cette librairie que la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Il avait déjà connu ça une fois, à l'université et n'avait jamais profité de la chance à temps et les symptômes d'aujourd'hui étaient amplifiés. Il regardait dans la librairie et voyait la libraire qui le regardait. Il lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un beau sourire auquel elle répondait et partait.

Will passait son après-midi à penser à cette libraire. Ses yeux l'envahissaient quand il ne travaillait plus, cette petite voix douce qui arrêtait le temps et qui rendait calme, cette taille qui donnait envie de la protéger, ses mains tremblantes qu'il avait voulu prendre, ce sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Tout devenait sans intérêt, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place en ce moment-même. En entrant dans cette librairie, il avait trouvé ce qu'il ne cherchait pas.

Le soir-même, Will retournait à la librairie. La libraire fermait sa boutique. Elle fut agréablement surprise en voyant Will. Ils se regardaient timidement. Will n'était pas cet avocat confiant mais un homme dont la peur et le courage l'habitaient en ce moment-même. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait juste qu'il devait être là. Tout était clair mais tout le terrifiait. Alors il lui prit la main. Il était cette voiture qui fonçait délibérément contre ce mur. Leurs mains étaient moites mais qu'importe, elles étaient liées. Will l'embrassait tendrement, baiser auquel elle répondait. Tout était clair et plus rien ne le terrifiait.

"Je t'emmène", lui dit-il

Ils marchaient main dans la main dans une rue. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient tenté désespérément de faire un papier cadeau ensemble. Ils ne connaissaient pas leurs noms. Ils ne prononçaient aucun mot, elle n'opposait aucune résistance. Il l'emmenait dans un restaurant, pas un restaurant chic et cher mais un simple restaurant. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer ni de faire semblant, pas besoin non plus de l'impressionner. Juste être soi. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre depuis cinq minutes et se regardaient.

"William ?", lui demandait-elle.

Seules ses sœurs l'appelaient ainsi pour l'embêter. La façon dont elle prononçait son prénom lui donnait envie de s'appeler tout le temps comme ça.

"Will. William. Bill. Billy. Willy. Liam. Daisy ?"

"Le ticket de caisse ?"

"Ma carte bleue ?"

"L'anonymat", constataient-ils en même temps.

Ils se souriaient en rougissant. Will se sentait comme un gamin. Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça entre eux. Des sourires timides malgré de longs regards. Ils commandaient le même repas. Ils parlaient, ils mangeaient, ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre même dans les moments de silence. Il aurait voulu lui caresser la main et jouer avec mais il se retenait. Il apprenait qu'elle n'avait ni mari ni enfant, ce qui le réconfortait.

Will ne pensait plus à rien à ses côtés. Il ne pensait pas à la suite des événements. Ils marchaient dans cette ville à la nuit tombée, main dans la main. Ils erraient plus qu'ils ne marchaient, sans doute pour arrêter le temps. Ils s'embrassaient en marchant, en souriant, en manquant de tomber, à se regarder longuement en position statique. Ils profitaient tous les deux du moment présent. Elle était entrée dans cet immeuble sans lui dire qu'elle habitait là, il l'avait lui-même deviné. Ils entraient dans cet appartement. Un petit appartement coquet qui englobe de sa chaleur, où Will se sentait immédiatement bien. A peine eut-elle fermée la porte qu'elle l'embrassait. Will se baissait légèrement et la portait. Elle enlaçait ses jambes autour de sa taille, accrochée à son cou. Il parcourait l'appartement avec elle accrochée à la recherche de sa chambre sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne.

Il trouvait la chambre. Il avait ce sentiment d'étroitesse qui lui donnait envie de déployer ses ailes.

Il la décrochait de lui et la jetait sur le lit. Ils se souriaient. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre de façon déraisonnée et insensée. Il enlevait ses chaussures et s'agenouillait sur le lit, tirant sur les jambes de Daisy jusqu'à lui, son bassin contre le sien, et s'allongeait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle enveloppait le bassin de Will de ses jambes. Elle avait un besoin fou de le sentir contre elle, de rester accrocher à lui. Il enlevait sa veste puis sa cravate, elle lui arrachait la chemise qu'elle s'empressait d'enlever en l'embrassant et déboutonnait son pantalon. Il enfermait la tête de Daisy entre ses bras. Les mains de Daisy parcouraient le dos de Will, sa peau se redressait à ses passages et ses doigts laissaient une traînée de fraîcheur sur ce corps brûlant et faisait monter en lui l'excitation. Elle lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer avec ses pieds et pinçait de ses mains les fesses de Will. Il la regardait de son air coquin.

" Ton préservatif ", lui dit-elle.

Il la regardait silencieusement. Il n'avait pas de préservatif. Il en avait toujours sur lui mais depuis qu'il était seul à la tête de son cabinet, il avait mis de côté les femmes par manque de temps et de volonté et n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Et il n'avait pas du tout pensé à en prendre parce qu'il ne pensait pas être nu ce soir sur ce corps chaud.

"Je ne couche jamais le premier soir", annonçait-il.

Puis embrassait Daisy. Un corps n'est pas seulement un lieu où s'engouffrer, c'est un pays à explorer et à connaître pour mieux le consumer. Will et Daisy abusaient de leurs bouches, de leurs langues, de leurs pieds et de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, touchant, malaxant, serrant, palpant, embrassant la peau de l'autre avec qui ils ne voulaient faire qu'un. Ils découvraient leurs failles, leurs points sensibles à leurs caresses, s'imprégnaient de l'odeur de l'autre à n'en faire plus qu'une, à découvrir les moindres recoins, à apprécier la saveur de l'autre, à s'associer sans plus jamais se dissocier, à vouloir se fondre dans l'autre, à se sonder du regard. Bien plus qu'une étreinte ou qu'un corps-à-corps, une possession de l'autre dans l'abandon de soi-même. Fusionnel, instinctif, passionnel, jouissif. Jusqu'à l'ivresse de l'autre.

Ils ne s'endormaient que lorsque le jour se levait, épuisés de cette nuit blanche, nus l'un contre l'autre. Will se réveillait après quatre heures de sommeil profond. Le soleil éclairait la chambre. Il regardait Daisy dormir. Sa peau dorée légèrement bronzée, son ventre plat, sa respiration paisible, ses cheveux aux reflets d'or, ses petits seins, ses suçons qu'il lui a laissé sur chaque membre de son corps. Il souriait. Elle était belle. Ses poings bougeaient. Elle commençait à se réveiller sous l'émerveillement de Will. Il l'embrassait, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

"William"

Il adorait sa façon de le dire.

"Daisy"

Elle s'accrochait à son cou. Il l'allongeait sur elle, elle posait sa tête posée dans le creux de son cou, elle n'avait pas besoin de se réajuster, elle s'emboîtait parfaitement. Il la caressait. Elle somnolait. Il appréciait son souffle chaud régulier sur son torse. Il regardait son corps étalé sur le sien, la courbe de son corps, le relief de ses fesses, leurs pieds joints.

"Encore", marmonnait-elle

Will enlevait ses mains du corps de Daisy et les écartait. Daisy posait ses mains dans les siennes.

"S'il te plaît"

Il ne faisait rien.

"S'il te plaît William"

S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait prononcer son prénom, c'était bien elle. Sa Daisy. Il souriait, déposait un baiser sur sa tête, remettait les mains de Daisy autour de son cou et recommençait ses caresses le long de son dos et sur ses cheveux. Elle poussait un léger soupir de plaisir. Il respirait son odeur enivrante.

"C'est mieux que le sexe", déclara Daisy

"Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour"

"Je ne veux pas faire l'amour. Je veux toutes tes caresses, ton abondance d'attention et de tendresse, ton baiser orgasmique"

"Toutes nos caresses, notre abondance d'attention et de tendresse, notre baiser orgasmique"

Ils se souriaient.

Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble en sous-vêtement dans la cuisine colorée, ils n'aimaient pas les petits-déjeuners au lit. Ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, à se chamailler pour finir enlacés à se relaxer. Elle l'autorisait à utiliser sa brosse à dents. Ils passaient leur dimanche ensemble, à se promener main dans la main dans le centre de Chicago. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de toujours avoir un contact physique et visuel. S'ils ne se voyaient ni ne se touchaient plus, ils se sentaient perdus, comme lorsqu'un groupe de touristes les séparait un instant.

"Comment une personne rencontrée la veille pouvait-elle me mettre dans cet état ?", pensaient-ils chacun.

Le lundi matin était une dure journée pour Will, non pas que son activité professionnelle était insurmontable mais au contraire son manque de concentration professionnelle l'était. Il ne cessait de penser à Daisy, surtout lorsque son cerveau d'avocat cessait d'être en ébullition. Durant la semaine, Will avait changé ses habitudes pour elle : terminé les dossiers dont il pouvait se décharger, terminé les heures matinales ou tardives. Il vivait avec Daisy. Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement parlé d'emménagement, ça s'était fait comme tel parce que ça devait se faire. Il avait abandonné son appartement dans lequel il ne se sentait pas à l'aise parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le personnaliser. Il aimait l'appartement de Daisy, il se sentait chez lui et surtout chez eux. Il avait rajouter sa petite touche personnel sans s'imposer, dans leur petit cocoon. Quand Will n'avait pas de déjeuner d'affaires ni de rendez-vous trop tôt en début d'après-midi - il faisait en sorte de ne plus en avoir -, il mangeait avec Daisy. Lors des beaux jours, il la kidnappait pour pique-niquer dans le parc près de la librairie. Lors de mauvais temps, ils squattaient dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie.

Il faisait toujours en sorte de débuter sa matinée après avoir accompagné Daisy au travail et de terminer à l'heure de fermeture de la librairie. Il faisait tout par rapport à elle pour être avec elle. Chaque seconde passée au travail était des secondes volées auprès d'elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia reprenait le travail en douceur. Elle ne savait pas si elle était totalement guérie de ce burn-out mais en avait marre de rester chez elle à attendre. Elle secondait les avocats, le temps de rependre l'activité plutôt que de foncer tête baissée à se prendre le premier mur. Sa première affaire la menait chez Gardner et associés. Elle aurait aimée de ne pas y être mais n'avait pas le choix et plus tôt elle était confrontée à Will, mieux ce sera. Ils étaient assis à attendre Will lorsqu'un avocat entrait et s'asseyait en face d'eux.

"Monsieur Gardner est en vacances, je prends le relais jusqu'à son retour", annonçait-il.

Will Gardner ? En vacances ? Alicia avait envie de rire. Will n'était jamais en vacances.

"En vacances ?", disait-elle, stupéfaite

L'avocat ouvrait sa pochette et donnait une carte postale de Paris à Alicia.

"Comme il savait que vous en douteriez, il nous a envoyé une carte postale", dit l'avocat de Gardner

Alicia retournait la carte postale et lisait "En vacances à Paris. Will Gardner". C'était bien l'écriture de Will. Alicia en était étonnée et redonnait la carte à l'avocat. Il devait sans doute téléphoner toutes les trente minutes pour connaître l'état de son cabinet. Alicia était déçue de ne pas le voir, déçue qu'il soit en vacances et surtout sur un autre continent.

Une semaine après, Alicia attendait dans le couloir du tribunal quand elle vit Will. Il marchait en sa direction, resplendissant, une lumière sur le visage, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant. Il était heureux. Elle pensait que c'était pour elle qu'il était ainsi. Il passait devant elle.

"Bonjour", lui dit-il en la regardant

"Bonjour Will", lui répondit-elle

Et il continuait son chemin jusqu'à son client à qui il serrait la main.

"Il est comme ça depuis un certain temps et c'est agaçant. Ce sourire aux lèvres, cette assurance, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va sortir de sa poche" lui souffla discrètement son collègue, "j'espère que ses vacances lui auront fait du mal"

Alicia regardait Will. Toujours sa main dans sa poche quand il était confiant.

Elle le regardait dans ses discours, toujours aussi éloquent, posant les bonnes questions. L'avocat avec qui elle était voyait toutes ses objections rejetées. Elle se souvenait des mains de Will sur ses seins, sa tête calée entre ses cuisses et le mouvement de son propre corps en réponse à chacun de ses coups de langues, ce qui lui avait décroché un puissant orgasme silencieux qui la fit trembler de tout son être, amplifié par les griffures de Will sur son buste. Elle en frémit au moment où Will se retournait pour s'asseoir. S'ils n'avaient été qu'eux deux, elle lui aurait sauté dessus, pensait Alicia.

Les mois s'accumlaient. Alicia avait repris normalement son activité. Elle était ravie de devoir batailler contre Will, elle faisait d'ailleurs toujours en sorte d'être contre lui et son cabinet, prétexte utile pour devoir se rendre dans ces locaux où elle a tnt appris, tant grandi au point d'en arriver là où elle en est. Will était toujours aussi neutre envers elle, plus ses yeux passionnés sur elle. Rien d'autre que du professionnalisme. Elle n'espérait qu'un signe de sa main. Elle essayait toujours d'avoir des rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner mais elle n'avait jamais réussi, même lorsqu'un autre avocat le demandait. Elle n'obtenait qu'indifférence aux yeux de Will, malgré les tentatives désespérées de séduction.

Will a vendu son cabinet. La nouvelle se répandait à tout va dans le monde judiciaire. Will Gardner avait vendu son cabinet. Comment était-ce possible ? Will Gardner ? Le Will Gardner ? Ce lundi matin n'était pas comme les autres. Il aurait dû être comme les autres, comme tous les jours qui se ressemblent et s'assemblent. Les employés avaient découvert que le nom de l'entreprise avait changé, le nom 'Gardner' avait disparu. Une réunion avait eu lieu en compagnie de tous les employés, de l'associé à la femme de ménage et chacun apprenait que Will Gardner avait vendu le cabinet à des millions de dollars en signant des garanties comme le maintien de chaque personne à son poste et la gérance du cabinet suivant sa politique de direction. Il avait versé une prime exceptionnelle de vingt mille dollars à chacun de ses employés, quelque soit la fonction en guise d'adieu. Personne n'était au courant. Le vendredi dernier, il était là et le lundi, il ne l'était plus. Son bureau était resté intact, le mobilier était toujours là. Les employés tentaient de savoir où était Will et ce qu'il deviendrait mais personne ne pouvait fournir de réponse.

Alicia était encore chez elle quand son téléphone sonna. Kalinda. Elle décrochait le téléphone et n'a pas eu le temps de la saluer.

"Will est parti !", l'informait Kalinda

Alicia n'avait pas compris.

"Will a vendu le cabinet et est parti", répétait Kalinda

Alicia s'asseyait. Grace, assise devant elle à déguster son petit déjeuner, la regardait.

"Maman ?"

Elle fit asseoir sa mère sur une chaise. Alicia crut se voir mourir.

"Il est parti où ?", lui dit Alicia

"Personne ne sait. J'espère que ça ira de ton côté, je vais enquêter", la rassura Kalinda

Alicia restait cinq minutes assise là à voir toutes ses pensées défilées. Will était parti, pensait-elle.

La semaine était longue et bizarre. Kalinda menait son enquête et les informations qu'elle obtenait étaient rares mais précieuses. Elle n'a réussi qu'à s'orienter sur la bonne piste, la plus improbable selon elle, qu'en fin de semaine. Elle avait trouvé la nouvelle adresse de Will. Il avait quitté Chicago et l'Illinois.

Kalinda regardait cette maison depuis sa voiture. Une petite maison en pierre aux volets bleus au milieu de nulle part. Une vie paisible. Elle hésitait à aller frapper. Si Will était parti du jour au lendemain, c'est qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas ramener de bagages de son ancienne vie. Elle en avait fait de même en quittant son mari, avait même changé de nom pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Elle sursauta quand elle vit un homme à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrait la vitre.

"Kalinda", dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le dévisageait. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Will. Avec un chapeau sur la tête, en chemisette et la peau bronzée et ce sourire aux lèvres, reconnaissable parmi tous.

"Will", murmurait Kalinda, comme soulagée.

Ils se regardaient silencieusement.

"Tu viens voir si je suis toujours en vie ?"

"Juste voir si tout allait bien"

"Tout va mieux que jamais"

Il respirait le bonheur. Il paraissait avoir dix ans de moins, il ne faisait déjà pas son âge mais on aurait dit un beau jeune homme sorti tout droit de l'armée, musclé et se tenant droit.

"Il paraît que tu es marié et que tu as des jumeaux mâles"

L'œil de Will pétillait, son sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Kalinda était heureuse de le voir ainsi.

"Tu veux les voir ? Ils font la sieste avec leur maman, ils ne crieront pas au point de t'effrayer à renoncer à être mère"

Ils se regardaient. Will était désormais un autre homme.

"Prends soin de toi Will et de ta famille"

"Compte sur moi. Regarde, j'ai pêché des poissons pour eux"

Will lui montrait fièrement ses poissons.

"Si tu veux en finir avec cette vie bien trop tranquille, je suis là. Je peux t'aider à tuer femme et enfants. A part moi, personne de ton ancienne vie est au courant"

"Essaie donc de pêcher des poissons et on verra si tu qualifieras cette vie de bien trop tranquille"

Ils se souriaient.

"Prends soin de toi également Kalinda. Et si tu veux venir passer des vacances pour quitter ta vie de stress, n'hésite pas à venir te ressourcer ici"

"Va les rejoindre"

"A bientôt Kalinda"

Kalinda le regardait marcher vers sa petite maison avec ses poissons. Will avait fait le meilleur choix, sans doute le plus dur mais le meilleur, Kalinda ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'il avait envers Daisy et ses jumeaux.

Kalinda décidait de ne rien dire à Alicia. S'il y avait bien un bonheur à protéger, c'était celui de Will.


	12. Chapter 12

Un an après.

Kalinda était sur le banc des accusés. Son avocat à côté d'elle ne savait pas comment la sortir de cette situation. Elle était accusé d'avoir tué son mari, Nick. Le corps de Nick avait été retrouvé dans sa voiture par des plongeurs qui exploraient les fonds du lac. Beaucoup de preuves se présentaient contre Kalinda et elle n'avait pas de témoin fiable pouvant la disculper du meurtre. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, elle aurait aimé mais elle en était incapable. L'autopsie de Nick avait été difficile, le corps avait séjourné si longtemps dans l'eau que la cause réelle de la morte était quasiment impossible à déterminer. Kalinda n'avait pas pu prendre Alicia en tant qu'avocate ni même Cary, ils étaient concernés par l'affaire. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et secoué le système judiciaire : son passé et sa véritable identité, Leela, son changement d'identité grâce à Peter Florrick lors de son premier mandat. Alicia a retrouvé ses vieux démons, la presse en avait encore parlé mais connaissant déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Kalinda, elle n'en était pas offusquée. Seul Peter l'était. Kalinda avait dû dévoiler sa vie, elle qui était si mystérieuse. Cary et Alicia apportaient l'aide nécessaire à l'avocat de Kalinda. Alicia était présente à chacune des audiences, assise derrière eux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui venait de parler à l'avocat de Kalinda. Elle était préoccupée par cette affaire, Kalinda était la seule amie qu'elle ait eu depuis son retour en tant qu'avocate et bien qu'elle ait eu une relation sexuelle en échange d'un service avec son mari, elle l'avait finalement pardonnée. Quelques journalistes à sensations fortes et de la presse à scandale squattaient leurs bancs du fond, en quête d'un scandale qui éclabousserait quelques institutions.

" J'appelle un dernier témoin " dit l'avocat

" Nous avons passé en revue tous les témoins ", argumentait l'assistante du procureur, Laura Hellinger

" C'est un nouveau témoin ", précisait l'avocat

" Accordé ", déclarait le juge

Cet homme marchait jusqu'à la chaise des témoins où il s'installait. L'avocat s'était levé pour lui poser des questions.

" Déclinez votre identité s'il vous plaît et votre relation à l'accusée ", dit l'avocat

" William Paul Gardner, ami et ancien patron de Madame Kalinda Sharma "

Le coeur d'Alicia battait à tout rompre. Elle avait bien entendu ce nom qu'elle connaissait par coeur. La façon de le prononcer avant changé mais c'était sa voix. Elle regardait cet homme qui était à quelques mètres d'elle quelques minutes avant et qu'elle n'avait pas regardé. Elle ne voyait pas Will, l'avocat de Kalinda était placé devant elle. Elle avait envie d'hurler pour qu'il se pousse, elle voulait voir Will. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an, elle n'en dormait plus la nuit, il hantait ses pensées, elle avait perdu du poids, avait des cernes épouvantables et travaillait toujours trop, elle flirtait avec ce burn-out tous les jours mais elle restait debout, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle était toujours debout, sans doute que l'obsession de revoir Will la maintenait dans cet état. L'oeil de Laura était également vif.

" Et pourquoi ne venez-vous que maintenant ? "

Kalinda souriait. Elle avait passé plusieurs semaines de vacances chez lui et Daisy au cours de l'année. Ils étaient coupés du monde dans leur maison, ils s'étaient fabriqués une bulle d'où les nouvelles extérieures ne passaient plus et avaient abandonné ordinateur, télévision, smartphone, tablette et tout autre objet futile. Seule la radio était présente mais ils ne l'écoutaient que le soir lorsque les enfants étaient couchés, ils s'accordaient une danse sur une fréquence qui fournissait du bon vieux son d'antan et ils ne lisaient les journaux que lorsqu'ils allaient en ville, ce qui était assez rare. Will avait également souri à la question, qu'il sera dur de faire comprendre à ces gens qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à l'actualité et encore moins à la politique qui fut éclaboussée par cette affaire et notamment Peter Florrick.

" Je n'étais pas au courant de ce procès "

" Et comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas être au courant ? Tout le monde en parle, dans les journaux, à la télévision "

" J'ai choisi de vivre libre et loin des mauvaises nouvelles "

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il était crédible mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

" Ca nous ferait pas de mal à moi non plus " rajoutait le juge

Will le regardait. Il avait tracé la route qui le menait à Chicago dans son vieux break familial qu'il aimait tant, ça faisait vieille Amérique, pour Kalinda. Il avait envie de marcher, de se dégourdir les jambes mais il devait être là.

" Qu'avez-vous à apporter dans ce procès ? "

" Le soir du meurtre, établi par le médecin légiste, j'étais au bureau à travailler sur des dossiers. Kalinda était également présente, elle ne faisait rien et avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Cette personne est venue, il s'agissait de Nick Saverese, un de nos anciens clients qui avait fait appel à nos services pour enquêter sur le collègue idéal pour représenter son affaire de dépanneuses pour le gouvernement "

" Et mari de Kalinda "

" Je ne l'ai su qu'hier en me renseignant sur l'affaire. Je les ai écoutés. Ca m'intriguait qu'un client vienne en soirée. Kalinda lui proposait de fuir la ville en lui montrant une carte où il pouvait le faire sans que la police ne puisse l'intercepter puisqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle avait appelé la police à son sujet. Il est parti. Kalinda est partie quatre minutes plus tard "

" Kalinda qui a ensuite rejoint Madame Canavaugh dans un bar "

" Je ne sais pas. Je vous raconte seulement ce que j'ai vu "

" Sur quel ton avait lieu la discussion ? "

" Comme vous et moi en ce moment-même "

" Et avez-vu autre chose ? "

" Oui. Après le départ de Kalinda, un agent du FBI, Lana Delanay, est entrée à son tour dans mon cabinet mais elle est repartie aussitôt lorsqu'elle a vu que personne n'était là "

" Je n'ai plus d'autre questions "

L'avocat se rasseyait. Alicia voyait enfin Will. Elle était absorbée par l'image de ce Will, totalement différent physiquement de ce qu'elle avait connu de lui. Elle se souvenait du jour du mariage de Diane où elle l'avait vu également différent mais là, ça s'était intensifié : il avait pris en carrure, faisait son mètre quatre-vingt, était musclé et bien bâti et sa barbe renforçait sa mâchoire. Il devait faire des ravages auprès des femmes pensait-elle, il en faisait déjà à l'époque où il était à la tête de son cabinet mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait seulement parier sur son physique et non sur sa richesse. Il avait également changé dans sa façon de parler, il était calme, ce qui donnait envie d'être calme à son tour.

" J'ai quelques questions à vous poser Monsieur Gardner ", dit Laura

Laura était tout aussi troublée de le voir là mais elle faisait en sorte que ça ne se voyait pas. Elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé partir quand elle le vit.

" Vous venez de dire que l'agent du FBI que vous prétendez avoir vu est partie parce que personne n'était là mais vous étiez là vous ? ", lui demandait Laura

" Oui mais pas dans la pièce où étaient Monsieur Saverese et Madame Sharma "

" C'était le soir, vous n'aviez pas de lumière allumée ? "

" Non "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je réfléchissais "

" A quoi ? "

" A mon dossier "

" Dans le noir ? "

" Oui, c'est dans le noir que mon inspiration est la plus fertile. Ca me permettait de prendre du recul sur l'affaire en cours et de trouver d'autres alternatives aux solutions. Chacun a ses méthodes et celle-là semblait être celle qui fonctionnait le mieux pour moi "

" Que faîtes-vous maintenant ? "

" Je témoigne de ce que j'ai vu "

" Je reformule : quel métier exercez-vous ? "

" Je ne suis plus avocat si telle est la question "

" Et pourquoi ? A cause des nombreuses accusations à votre égard ? Corruption ? Blanchiment d'argent pour le compte d'un de vos clients dealer de drogue Monsieur Bishop ? "

" Objection ! Pertinence "

" Retenue "

" Peut-être est-ce vous qui avez tué Monsieur Saverese "

" Maître Hellinger " dit le juge en tapant de son marteau.

Elle aimait se frotter à Will, lui montrer quelle était de taille.

" N'y avait-il pas de l'intimidation dans la voix de Kalinda ? "

" Non. Si Madame Sharma se voulait être intimidante, je lui conseille de revoir son pouvoir de dissuasion. Elle ne m'a pas fait peur et je ne pense pas qu'une personne de l'envergure de Monsieur Saverese puisse avoir peur d'elle "

Kalinda souriait.

" Et comment connaissez-vous l'identité de l'agent du FBI ? "

" L'agent Delanay a toujours exercé quelques pressions sur notre cabinet pour qu'elle puisse arrêter Monsieur Bishop que nous représentions, soupçonné de trafic de drogue. Nick Saverese a déjà arrêté pour trafic de drogue, sans doute souhaitait-il se rapprocher de Monsieur Bishop par le biais du cabinet d'avocats pour exercer ses talents à ses côtés et que l'agent Delanay l'a su et a voulu en tirer parti pour pouvoir arrêter Monsieur Bishop. Allez savoir ce qu'elle a fait quand il a refusé. Mais ce ne sont que des spéculations "

Elle était là sa brèche de sortie que Kalinda espérait tant. Elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras, de le remercier mais elle était tout de même outrée que Lana, avec qui elle a eu une relation, était peut-être l'assassin de son mari.

" Je n'ai pas d'autres questions ", dit Laura

" Vous pouvez vous retirer Monsieur Gardner et ravi de vous revoir " dit le juge

Will hochait simplement la tête et se levait en souriant à Kalinda. Il était terriblement beau, pensaient Alicia et Laura. Will vêtu d'une veste en cuir laissant apparaître une chemise à rayures colorée, d'un jean, d'une paire de baskets, la barbe de quelques jours, la peau bronzée, les cheveux au naturel. Il marchait dans l'allée de cette pièce devenue silencieuse et attendait près de la porte à regarder le juge. Alicia aurait voulu le suivre, être dans son sillage comme elle l'a si souvent été mais elle se retenait.

" Au vu des nouveaux éléments, je demande que soit présentée l'agent Lana Delanay comme témoin pour la nouvelle audience demain à 9 heures "

Le marteau retentit dans la salle. Will sortait le premier. Alicia aurait bien voulu le rattraper mais elle ne le fit pas. Les gens et la presse à scandales sortaient de la salle d'audience, un nouveau scandale à se mettre sous la dent. Kalinda, Alicia, Laura et les deux avocats sortaient en dernier.

" Le mauvais garçon de Chicago est de retour à la maison " dit Laura à Alicia

Alicia n'avait qu'une envie : sortir en courant de cette salle d'audience et sauter dans les bras de Will, elle espérait tant que Will soit juste derrière cette porte. Elle sortait de cette salle mais il n'était pas là.

Kalinda était assise au bar à boire seule. Peut-être son dernier verre de liberté avant une peine de prison. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce procès, elle ne savait pas si l'intervention de Will était suffisante. Elle préférait ne pas y songer. Elle préférait déguster sa bière tranquillement en essayant de ne penser à rien. Elle aurait juste voulu remercier Will d'être venu, il détestait désormais les villes et son agitation, il préférait la tranquillité. Elle souriait en pensant à ses nombreuses vacances passées auprès d'eux, de Will et de Daisy et de leurs jumeaux. Il était un père formidable, elle avait eu des doutes sur ses nouvelles fonctions mais quand elle l'avait vu avec ses enfants, tout se dissipait : il était fait pour ça. Il était également un mari amoureux attentionné. Daisy était une femme d'une douceur et d'un calme olympiens qui se répercutaient sur toute personne qu'elle croisait. Cette famille lui manquait, Will avait tendance à faire déborder ses qualités de père sur elle, elle aimait l'attention qu'il lui portait mais Kalinda lui rappelait de son air désinvolte qu'il n'était pas son père, c'en était devenu un jeu de taquinerie. Will était sans doute venu avec sa famille, pensait-elle et sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas l'exposer à ce monde d'hypocrisie où les avocats règnent en maîtres. Une personne s'installait à côté d'elle, Kalinda la regardait. Lana.

" Demain sera ordonné un non-lieu pour ton procès "

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? "

" La jalousie et la peur de te perdre "

Elles se regardaient silencieusement. Nick avait été jaloux de leur relation et il avait trouvé une photo de Kalinda chez elle sans que Lana puisse se justifier, ce qui avait mis un terme à leur relation.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera demain pour toi ? "

" Rien "

Elles se regardaient.

" Tu m'aurais laissée pourrir en prison ? "

" Une preuve envoyée anonymement te disculpant "

" Au dernier moment naturellement "

" Je ne savais pas que Will était là "

" Tu l'aurais tué ? "

" Il est devenu un beau morceau de viande qui me ferait changer de camp "

" Ne le touche pas "

" On pourrait s'acheter une petite maison nous aussi et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche "

Kalinda la dévisageait.

" Je te surveille sur mon temps personnel parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je me fous de Will et de sa vie bien trop tranquille. C'est toi que je veux "

Elles ne se disaient rien. Elles passaient leur soirée devant ce comptoir sans se parler. Kalinda ne savait dire si la colère l'habitait. Elle se levait, partait sous le regard de Lana et s'arrêtait.

" Tu viens ? "

Lana lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Le lendemain, les avocats, la presse à scandale et Kalinda étaient au tribunal. La nuit d'amour passée avec Lana l'avait épuisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle obtiendrait vraiment ce non-lieu qu'elle espérait tant. Alicia regardait dans la salle, voir si Will était là, quelque part à attendre lui aussi l'issue de ce procès mais il n'était pas là. Elle était dans un état d'excitation depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle avait bien dormi en pensant à lui et avait revêtu la plus belle de ses tenues. Laura espérait aussi le revoir, elle avait quitté Will aux prémices de leur relation mais avait aussitôt regretté en le regardant juste avant de partir de son bureau, leur relation partait pourtant avec de bonnes bases mais elle se méfiait d'Alicia, elle lui avait dit son intention pour Will et aussitôt, Alicia lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le draguait. Alicia était le genre de femme à garder Will dans ses griffes, à lui faire miroiter des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais et Will s'y accrochait, comme un poisson ayant mordu à l'hameçon et convaincu que, malgré ses blessures, il tenait sa proie bien serrée entre ses mâchoires. Alicia n'avait plus de proie, elle n'existait plus ; sa proie était revenue, elle était belle en faire pâlir son monde au point de jouer à merveille son rôle de victime, en concluait Laura. Elle espérait sincèrement que si, Will était définitivement de retour, qu'il ne retombe pas dans ses griffes et que cette année écoulée lui avait permis d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur Alicia. Le juge entrait et s'installait avec ce même rituel.

" J'ordonne un non-lieu à l'encontre de Kalinda Sharma pour le meurtre de Nick Saverese ", annonçait-il en tapant du marteau.

Laura ne comprenait pas, Lana Delanay devait témoigner.

" Votre Honneur ", dit-elle

" Pressions gouvernementales Maître Hellinger " lui dit-il discrètement

La presse à scandales sortait. Le public lisait les gros titres avant même la rédaction des articles. Peter Florrick, le FBI : de quoi perdre la tête pour un bout de femme qui tentait de fuir son passé déjà chaotique. Kalinda aurait pu faire éclater sa joie mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle voulait disparaître, être oubliée un instant de tout ce monde d'hypocrites qui se renvoyaient toujours la balle. Elle voulait juste voir Will et le remercier. Mais il n'était pas là. Il était venu là en un coup de vent qui laisse des séquelles, qui dans le mal révèle une beauté.

Une fête était organisée pour la liberté totale de Kalinda dans les locaux du cabinet Florrick, Agos et Associés. Kalinda aurait voulu fêter sa liberté à sa manière, en comité très restreint, mais Alicia et Cary voulaient marquer le coup. L'alcool coulait à flot. Kalinda voulait toujours s'enfuir, elle n'aimait pas être au centre des attentions. Alicia, elle, espérait que Will vienne, elle s'était habillée d'une belle robe rouge et d'un rouge à lèvres aussi rouge que sa robe à la limite de la provocation. Elle l'a attendu toute la soirée, regardant partout et dévisageant chaque personne qu'elle croisait mais il n'est jamais venu.

Kalinda s'échappait aussi vite que possible de cette fête atroce et décidait de rejoindre son bar préféré et sa bière qu'elle préférait au champagne. Will était assis dans ce bar avec femme et enfants à manger une salade. Elle avait eu envie de craquer en le voyant mais résistait, si Will avait été seul, elle aurait craqué. Il savait que c'était son bar préféré et qu'elle viendrait sans doute ici. Elle s'installait à côté de lui qui, lui, mettait sa bière en face d'elle.

" Tu l'as bien méritée ", lui dit-il

" Merci. Merci pour tout Will "

" Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyen et tu aurais dû me dire plutôt que la prison aurait peut-être pu être ton nouvel appartement "

Elle aurait dû l'appeler, elle le savait, elle l'aurait fait si elle avait su qu'il était dans son bureau ce soir-là mais il avait fait une croix sur cette vie-là, cette vie où les relations ne sont jamais saines et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter .

" C'est surtout qu'en tant qu'ami que je suis un peu vexé "

Ils se regardaient. Will avait ce regard débordant d'amitié, elle n'était plus qu'un doigt de craquer. Elle prit une gorgée de sa bière qu'elle trouvait meilleure qu'hier.

" Tu veux passer des vacances chez nous ? " lui demandait Daisy

Daisy et sa douceur de vivre, Will en avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvée, pensait Kalinda.

" A la condition que le framboisier soit rempli ", dit Kalinda

Daisy et Will se regardaient et riaient. Ils avaient d'excellentes framboises dans leur jardin, Will et Daisy restaient parfois devant le framboisier à déguster des framboises.

" Les jumeaux marchent depuis peu et comme les enfants imitent toujours leurs parents, ils squattent le framboisier et mangent tout ", lui dit Will

" Je me contenterai des tomates et des courgettes qu'on a planté l'an dernier "

" Tu es la seule qui te pose des conditions, tu sais bien que tu peux venir sans prévenir et rester jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ", la réconfortait Will

" Je sais. Maintenant qu'ils marchent, comment tu arrives à les identifier tes jumeaux dont tu devais mettre leur prénom sur leurs habits ? " lui demandait Kalinda

" Chaussures rouges pour le numéro un et chaussures bleues pour le numéro deux "

Kalinda souriait, les jumeaux se ressemblaient tellement que Will les confondait parfois.

" Ils sont toujours aussi sages " constatait Kalinda

" Deux petites Daisy dans le corps de William " disaient en même temps Daisy et Will

" Pour le moment " disait Kalinda

" Ne les incite pas à changer. Attendons l'adolescence ", disait Daisy

Daisy et Will les regardaient, les jumeaux étaient si épuisés qu'ils s'endormaient. Daisy prit son premier fils qui se présentait à elle, le portait et le tendit à Will qui le prit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Daisy prit son second fils et le plaça sur ses genoux. C'est ce que Kalinda aimait dans leur couple : la communion et le respect, chacun anticipait ce que l'autre voulait et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

" Tu veux manger quelque chose ? ", lui demandait Will

" Non, ma bière me suffit "

Ils restaient tous les cinq assis une bonne partie de la soirée, à parler de tout sauf du procès. Kalinda se sentait mal même si elle devait se sentir soulagée et les avoir à côté d'elle lui faisait du bien. Will n'était plus Maître Will Gardner, il était un homme qui vivait les relations sans fourberie et avec honnêteté. Et Daisy, elle l'aimait tant également. Ils étaient des piliers pour elle, elle se sentait en sécurité en leur compagnie, elle se sentait dans une famille. Will et Daisy raccompagnaient Kalinda jusqu'à son appartement.

" Kalinda, nous rentrons dimanche à la maison. Si tu veux venir, nous t'attendrons à la gare de Chicago pour treize heures "

" Tu crois que je vais venir sans ma voiture pour que tu puisses me garder à jamais chez toi ? ", plaisantait-elle

Ils souriaient.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, j'ai besoin d'être toute seule un moment "

Will sortait un stylo de sa poche et écrivait sur la paume de la main de Kalinda.

" Notre adresse où nous sommes logés chez la soeur de Daisy, si tu as besoin de nous trouver, nous serons là "

" Merci "

" Je t'en prie "

Kalinda enlaçait Will, c'était la première fois mais elle en avait tellement besoin, même si son enfant était dans ses bras, il l'enlaçait d'une main en tenant son fils de l'autre.

" Comment tu fais pour ne pas être jalouse Daisy ? ", lui demandait Kalinda

" J'ai confiance en mon cher et tendre époux "

" Tiens-le bien. N'hésite pas à tirer sur la corde autour de son cou si besoin "

" Je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Dans dix ans sans doute "

" Non, jamais Daisy. Jamais, jamais, jamais "

Daisy déposait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

" J'aime ta façon de me dire de me taire " souriait Will

Kalinda souriait, ils étaient beaux.

" Kalinda, ton destin t'appartient et notre porte est ouverte. Enfin pas maintenant parce qu'on n'est pas dans la maison mais elle l'est quand on y est "

" A plus tard alors ", leur dit Kalinda

Ils partaient en lui souriant. Elle les regardait partir main dans la main. Will avait réussi à trouver le bonheur dont elle aspirait désormais. Se lever chaque jour sans cette boule au ventre. Se lever chaque jour en se réjouissant d'être avec la personne qui occupe son lit. Mais ça paraissait si compliqué, surtout dans son monde.

Le 4 juillet. Alicia était installée sur la pelouse à attendre le feu d'artifice. Elle observait Grace au stand leur prendre deux canettes de soda, il avait chaud et il faisait encore chaud.

" Grace ? " entendit-elle d'une voix familière.

Elle se retournait et découvrait Will, deux glaces dans les mains. Elle était si heureuse de le voir qu'elle l'enlaçait. Alicia les regardait, le coeur frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle se demandait quelle aurait été la réaction de Will si elle aussi se serait blottie contre lui. Will la serrait dans ses bras.  
" Tu me manques Will ", lui dit Grace

Will et Grace se regardaient. Grace pensait à lui chaque soir quand elle faisait son footing, elle espérait toujours qu'il la rejoigne, aujourd'hui encore. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partait, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Grace le considérait comme un ami, elle n'avait jamais parlé à sa mère de son manque de Will, Alicia était affectée par son départ soudain et elle ne voulait pas en accroître la peine de sa mère alors elle décida d'éteindre la sienne. Sans compter qu'Alicia n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur Will, Grace avait opté pour la meilleure des tactiques, le silence et s'écartait de plus en plus du foyer. Elle nettoyait ses larmes, elle était heureuse et soulagée de le voir enfin.

" Comment tu vas ? ", lui demandait Will

" Mieux. Et toi ? "

" Bien "

" Tu as changé "

" Le stress en moins, les restaurants en moins, du sommeil en plus, du temps en plus. Forcément, ça vous change un homme "

Grace souriait.

" Tu as pris une année sabbatique ? Tu reviens parmi les grands de cette ville ? "

" Non, j'étais juste là pour Kalinda et je repars loin de cette ville dimanche "

" Il y a une place pour moi là où tu pars ? "

" Oui ", dit-il en souriant, "il y a de la place aussi l'année prochaine pour toi à l'université "

Grace souriait. Elle avait toujours aimé ses petites remarques de ce genre avec un air de désinvolture.

" Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais ", lui dit Will sérieusement

" Je pense que personne n'était au courant "

" Ce n'est pas une raison "

" Certaines choses sont difficiles à dire "

Ils souriaient. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi ils parlaient.

" Tu cours toujours ? ", lui demandait Will

" Oui. J'ai participé à quelques semi-marathons et je m'entraîne pour le marathon "

" Celui dans deux mois ? "

" Oui "

" Je m'y suis inscrit également. On se retrouvera là-bas "

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Grace. Elle était heureuse de le revoir enfin.

" Tu as le permis et une voiture ? "

" J'ai le permis mais je n'ai pas encore de voiture, je travaille dans un restaurant pour m'en payer une. Je pourrais me l'offrir maintenant mais je préfère attendre un peu parce que sinon, je ne voudrais plus travailler sans compter l'essence, l'assurance et ça me permet également de mettre de côté lorsque je rentrerais à l'université "

" Prévoyante. Tu ne négliges pas les cours ? "

" Non ", dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardaient. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire des activités sans rien dire de spécial, juste être ensemble pour le plaisir de l'être, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire car il y en avait trop à dire.

" Tu veux venir avec nous regarder le feu d'artifice ? "

" Je veux bien

Will et Grace partaient. Alicia les regardait au loin, en colère, sa fille avait oublié qu'elle était là. En bonne mère protectrice voire castratrice, elle les suivait. Will et Grace marchaient en discuter. Alicia se posait des tas de questions sur Will : avait-il quelqu'un dans la vie, que faisait-il désormais lui qui était excellent dans son domaine. Elle espérait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un avec quelqu'un : elle savait que Will était gêné quand elle était là, qu'elle avait toujours réussi à briser les relations qu'il entamait à cause de sa jalousie à l'égard des femmes qu'il côtoyait et de sa possessivité envers lui, elle en concluait qu'elle pourrait également saboter la relation qu'il avait. Même de dos, elle le trouvait beau, dans son jean, elle regardait ses fesses qu'elle avait aimé serrer entre ses mains.

A chaque fois que Will voyait sa femme Daisy, il revivait toujours son coup de foudre, il était toujours en émoi, le simple fait de la voir lui déclenchait un sourire.

" Tu en as mis du temps ", lui dit-elle

" Je sais me faire désirer "

Il tendait la glace à sa femme et l'embrassait.

" Je te présente Daisy. Daisy, je te présente Grace, amie rencontrée au détour d'une rue, partenaire de sport et aventurière le week-end "

Grace rougissait honteusement.

" Bonjour ", disent-elle en même temps, ce qui les faisait sourire.

" Je t'en prie, installe-toi ", lui dit Will

Grace s'installait à côté de Daisy sur le plaid. Will lui donnait une bouteille de limonade qu'il venait de sortir de sa petite glacière.

" Et sa mère, Alicia Canavaugh, plus connu sous le nom de Florrick », dit Alicia

Alicia s'était pointée là, l'air de rien. Grace avait oublié que sa mère était là, elle en concluait qu'elle avait dû les regarder au loin. Alicia jubilait et ne décrochait pas son regard de Will. Grace le regardait, elle avait peur qu'il lui en voulait.

" Ancienne camarade de classe, ancienne employée, ancienne collègue et ancienne maîtresse ", précisait Will à Daisy

Alicia regardait Grace, cette dernière n'était pas au courant.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Grace, elle est au courant. Elle m'a posée la question un jour et je lui ai répondu en toute sincérité. Pour la rupture, je lui ai dit que je voulais beaucoup plus que tu ne m'offrais au point de te faire peur et que tu as utilisé le prétexte de sa disparition pour en finir avec notre liaison clandestine et que tu allais te consacrer à être une bonne mère "

Will était devenu le feu d'artifice : la vérité éclatait en plein dans le visage d'Alicia, elle savait que Will disait la vérité, qu'elle aimait endosser ce rôle de victime qu'elle jouait à merveille pour qu'on la plaigne et qu'on est pitié d'elle, sa façon à elle d'attirer l'attention et la compassion.

" Comment peut-on laisser échapper un homme aussi merveilleux que William ? ", demandait Daisy d'une voix douce

" Réjouis-toi ", lui dit Will

Wil et Daisy se souriaient. Le coeur d'Alicia repartait bien qu'elle fut achevée lorsque Will décrivait sa relation sans gêne à Daisy.

" Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? ", demandait Grace

Will s'installait à côté de Daisy, leur corps se touchait et il prit la main de Daisy. Alicia décryptait leur geste, elle avait ses chances face à Daisy, elle n'était pas du tout le genre de femme que Will avait connu jusque là.

" Plus de deux ans mais on espère tous les deux que ce sera jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ", dit Daisy

" Ca durera jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ", rajoutait Will

" Faut se marier pour être sûre que ça dure et encore, ça ne veut rien dire mais je pense que lorsqu'on ne s'entend plus au point d'être indifférent à l'autre, il ne faut pas hésiter à divorcer ", plaisantait Grace

Will savait parfaitement que Grace avait souffert de l'attente du divorce qui ne venait pas, elle aimait par-dessus tout son père mais elle voyait parfaitement qu'entre lui et sa mère, il n'y avait que des parents, une équipe seulement d'éducateurs et que l'amour n'existait plus entre eux.

" Nous sommes mariés ", dit Will

" Vous n'avez pourtant pas d'alliance ", constatait Alicia qui était persuadée qu'il mentait

" L'alliance n'est pas obligatoire dans un mariage. Seul l'engagement l'est et nous n'avons pas besoin de bague pour nous en souvenir ", dit Daisy

Un coup de poing en plein coeur, voilà ce qu'Alicia venait de se prendre.

" Quoique tu es tête en l'air parfois William, on aurait peut-être dû "

Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il riait. La jalousie d'Alicia s'agrandissait.

" Tu as toujours été contre le mariage Will ", lui disait-elle dans les yeux

" Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit et encore moins pensé " dit-il en souriant

Alicia était en train de chuter et elle ne voyait pas la fin de cette chute.

" Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? ", demandait Grace

Will avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, regardait Daisy qui lui faisait signe de parler le premier et regardait Grace et Alicia.

" Nous devons te remercier Grace car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé cette perle. Je te cherchais un bouquin pour ton anniversaire et je suis rentrée dans la librairie de Daisy. Ca a été le coup de foudre "

" Pour nous deux "

" Et puis je suis parti avec mon bouquin "

" Et ton marque-page "

" Et le papier cadeau mal emballé. J'ai dû te dire Grace que c'était moi qui l'avait mal fait mais on était incapable de faire ce papier cadeau à nous deux "

" Il est revenu le soir-même à la fermeture de la librairie "

" C'était soit ça soit finir fou, je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de la tête ce petit bout de femme. Heureusement que je n'avais pas eu de procès ce jour-là, ça aurait été l'hécatombe "

" Il m'a juste pris la main et on en est là aujourd'hui "

Les jumeaux, qui jouaient pas très loin et dont les parents gardaient un oeil, marchaient d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à Will et Daisy où ils se blottirent chacun d'eux contre leur parent.

" Avec nos deux loustics ", dit Will

Will et Daisy enlaçaient en même temps leur enfant, Grace pu croire que une chorégraphie tellement les gestes étaient identiques, ils les embrassaient sur la joue de la même façon. Alicia dévisageait ses deux enfants qui étaient le portrait craché de leur père, elle les haïssait tout comme elle haïssait Daisy même si elle était persuadée que personne ne pouvait la détester tant elle était douce. Elle aurait pu mettre à mal le mariage pour récupérer Will mais pas ses enfants.

" Des petits Daisy dans le corps de William comme aime dire leur père "

" Ils sont aussi calmes que leur mère et je crois qu'un test de paternité n'est pas nécessaire pour moi "

" Ca ne vous dérange pas que je sois l'ancienne maîtresse de Will ? Généralement, les femmes éprouvent de la jalousie quand elles rencontrent les anciennes amies de leur conjoint "

" Maman ! ", rouspectait Grace

" Ce n'est rien Grace. William m'a tout dit concernant sa vie très privée, moi aussi envers lui. Nous n'avons aucun secret de ce côté-là et aucune gêne. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je lui fais entièrement confiance et j'espère que lui aussi "

" Oui, je me fais entièrement confiance à moi aussi "

Daisy lui donnait une légère tape sur l'épaule, Will s'allongeait, leurs jumeaux riaient.

" Aïe ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de se frapper "

" Mon pauvre chou William "

Alicia détestait quand Daisy l'appelait William. C'était Will, pas William.

" Will ? " dit Alicia

Will reconnaissait parfaitement le ton employé par Alicia : elle voulait jouer de ses charmes, le soumettre à son désir en ne lui offrant rien, jouer de son regard aux paupières qui se levaient et se refermaient lentement et de sa bouche quand elle faisait la moue, paraître la Sainte Alicia, pure, vierge et victime. Il savait que tant qu'il ne se redressait pas, elle ne parlerait pas. Il laissait quelques secondes s'écouler, il avait raison. Il se redressait et embrassait d'un baiser sa Daisy sous le regard amusé de leurs jumeaux.

" Oui Alicia ? ", dit-il d'une hypocrisie totale dont il pensait avoir oublié les règles

" Je croyais que tu détestais qu'on t'appelait William "

Il la regardait en lui souriant de son plus beau sourire, elle ne savait pas l'effet que ça lui faisait d'être appelé ainsi par sa bien-aimée et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

" Pas quand il est dit par Daisy, le plus beau cadeau de ma vie qui m'a offert ces deux autres plus cadeaux de ma vie "

" Tu as participé à tes deux cadeaux mon cher William ", rajoutait Daisy

" Sans faire exprès "

" Qui a dit qu'un accident était forcément une mauvaise chose ? "

La grossesse de Daisy était inattendue et elle lui avait appris la nouvelle sans savoir ce que Will en penserait. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle en pensait, si elle devait avorter ou non. Elle avait besoin de l'avis de Will même si la décision ultime lui appartenait, rien qu'à elle. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était prêt à tout subir venant d'un enfant mais qu'il était également d'accord de ne pas en avoir si elle n'en voulait pas et qu'il voulait être présent pour chaque étape de l'avortement. Elle lui avait annoncé sa décision quelques semaines cette nouvelle bouleversante. Il avait éclaté de joie et de pleurs, il s'était convaincu qu'elle avorterait bien qu'il s'imaginait être père. Ils avaient pris tous les deux peur quand ils apprenaient que ce n'était pas un mais deux enfants qu'ils attendaient.

Grace n'avait rien dit mais le jeu d'Alicia l'offusquait, elle aurait pu l'étrangler s'il n'y avait pas tant de témoins, la noyer la tête la première dans le lac, lui donner des coups de couteaux dans le ventre, lui arracher les cheveux au point de la décapiter. Elle avait appris à détester sa mère grâce à Alicia elle-même, toujours dans la plainte, toujours dans son rôle de femme bafouée, toujours à se plaindre qu'elle était une mauvaise mère alors que Grace n'attendait plus rien d'elle. Le peu d'oxygène qui restait à Grace était aspirée par Alicia. Elle n'avait qu'une envie Grace : partir le plus loin possible de cette mère qu'elle répugnait non sans honte. Will avait été un monde perdu où elle avait aimé se perdre à être elle-même. Il était bien plus qu'un ami et elle n'en avait pas encore trouvé un autre qui puisse être aussi bienveillant et sans arrière-pensée à son égard. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé qu'il soit son beau-père.

" Je suis contente pour vous deux. Un mariage, deux beaux enfants. Une union parfaite. J'aurai fait la même chose que toi Will, tout abandonner pour vivre ça et pour le prolonger jusqu'au bout. De l'amour vrai ", dit Grace en fixant Will

Il aurait dû sourire à cette phrase, il aurait dû en être fier mais il avait vu le regard noir qu'elle avait porté sur sa mère. Il voyait la souffrance de Grace causée par sa mère et il se trouvait lâche de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort. Il aurait voulu la prendre à l'écart, la prendre dans ses bras qu'elle se libère de tout ce mal contenu mais Alicia pouvait être redoutable et Daisy n'avait pas les armes pour lutter contre cette avocate. Il avait fait le bilan de sa vie et il s'était rendu compte qu'Alicia avait sciemment saboté toutes ses relations avec les femmes. Il avait une entière confiance en Daisy mais si lui n'avait pu contrer Alicia, Daisy ne pourrait pas non plus. Elle serait le petit poisson rouge face à un grand requin blanc. Il était heureux de montrer à Alicia qu'il avait sa vie sans elle et qu'il l'avait parfaitement bien réussie mais il ne pouvait s'en réjouir en ce moment-même. Grace avait lu dans le regard de Will, cette inquiétude qu'il lui portait quand il savait qu'elle était triste.

" Tu n'as pas intérêt toi de partir un jour comme ça sans rien dire et sans donner de nouvelle ", lui dit sèchement Alicia

_Si, j'ai envie de partir comme ça du jour au lendemain sans rien te dire, j'y pense chaque matin et chaque soir et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le faire, sans doute que je suis maso à __rester avec toi_, criait-elle à l'intérieur d'elle-même

Will savait pourquoi Grace ne vivait pas avec son père : elle l'attendait, elle devait sans doute l'attendre chaque soir, attendre cette nouvelle qui lui dit que Will Gardner était enfin revenu. Il aurait dû revenir lui dire, dire à Kalinda d'informer Grace de sa nouvelle adresse, il avait souvent hésité à l'appeler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, à cause d'Alicia sans doute. Grace lui avait dit un jour que sa mère avait fouillé dans son téléphone, son ordinateur et dans sa chambre à la recherche de la nouvelle adresse de son appartement à Chicago. Alicia n'était pas une victime, elle était un loup dans la bergerie, la victime qui n'est rien d'autre que coupable qui fait culpabiliser les victimes, un poison mortel qui met des décennies à délivrer sa proie des souffrances subies.

Par chance, la nuit était tombée suffisamment vite pour que se déroulent les festivités. Le feu d'artifice brillait de mille feux. Alicia regardait le visage de Will s'illuminer. Il regardait Daisy en souriant. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit sur elle qu'il pose ce regard. Les jumeaux avaient mis leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour ne pas écouter ce bruit dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude tout en regardant le spectacle.

Grace courait. Will l'attendait à son point d'échauffement de fin de course. Elle avait gardé leurs habitudes, le même parcours. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, elle avait eu un pressentiment. Il avait voulu lui parler après le feu d'artifice mais il avait dû faire face à Alicia qui faisait son numéro de charme, ce qui le répugnait. Ils étaient là, debout face à face, les yeux qui piquaient, les larmes étaient prêtes à tomber.

" Je suis désolé Grace "

Il était sincère, elle l'avait vu hier soir et aujourd'hui-même. Elle s'engouffrait dans ses bras qu'il refermait sur elle. Elle avait juste besoin de ça, que quelqu'un la soutienne pendant qu'elle s'effondrait, d'un corps chaud qui voudrait bien d'elle, d'une chaleur humaine dans son monde glacial, de sentir un autre coeur que le sien battre car elle n'en percevait plus ses battements. Elle était remplie d'une colère généralisée après que la colère Will et la colère Alicia se percutèrent en elle. Elle n'en voulait plus à Will, elle avait vu sa tristesse et son désarroi à son égard. Elle se déchargeait de toute cette colère emprisonnée en pleurant. Il la laissait faire, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part être là. Il lui nettoyait ses larmes qu'il détestait voir couler sur les jeunes femmes.

" Désolée. C'est pire depuis que tu es parti. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un radeau en pleine tempête qui fait rage sans jamais cesser au beau milieu de l'océan sans point de repère. Je suis à la limite de commettre un meurtre ", dit-elle

" Tu peux toujours pousser un suicidaire sur le point de se jeter d'un pont "

Grace souriait. Son ami était là mais elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Il mettait dans sa main un bout de papier.

" Notre adresse et notre numéro de téléphone. Tu appelles quand tu veux, tu passes quand tu veux, tu n'as pas encore de voiture mais si tu veux rester quelques jours chez nous, appelle-nous, je viendrais te chercher, peu importe où que tu sois et dans l'état que tu es et même si tu commets un meurtre, j'endosserais mon costume de super-avocat. Je ne peux pas revivre ici à Chicago mais la distance ne doit plus nous séparer "

Grace avait l'impression que ça ressemblait à un adieu.

" Tu veux passer ton samedi avec nous ?"

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait besoin de voir le sourire de Grace s'épanouir.

Will, Daisy et ses jumeaux étaient repartis chez eux dans leur vieux break. Kalinda préférait se concentrer sur elle-même un moment et savait que la porte de Will était grande ouverte. Grace avait déjà planifié des vacances avec eux, quoi que dise sa mère. Tout le monde du système judiciaire avait entendu parler du retour de Will Gardner mais personne ne l'avait vraiment vu.


End file.
